Resident Evil - First fear
by SoulofNeant
Summary: Premier volet d'une trilogie : Douze ans après les évènements de Racoon City. Une petite ville du Colorado est victime d'une prise d'otage et menacée de subir le même sort que Raccoon City. Le Gouvernement envoie l'un de ses meilleurs agents sur le terrain : Leon S. Kennedy. Cependant, cet évènement va impliquer aussi une jeune femme, ignorant que son destin va changer à jamais...
1. Prologue

Resident Evil

First Fear

Prologue

**13 mai 2010, Littleton**

... Bon sang...

Je me demande encore comment je me suis retrouver dans un tel pétrin.

On dit que le chiffre 13 porte malheur, cela doit vrai...

Mais peut-être que ma présence ici n'est pas due au hasard, sans doute le destin...

Moi qui voulais jouer les héroïnes, me voilà bien servi... Je suis vraiment dans de beaux draps...

J'ai encore du mal à croire que tout ceci est vrai. Peut-être que je vais mourir...

... J'ai peur...

... Qui aurait cru que la tragédie de Raccoon City allait de nouveau se reproduire ici...


	2. Chapitre01

Chapitre I

Littleton, petite ville du Colorado proche de Denver, réputée pour sa tranquillité et ses espaces verts, est animée par le ballet incessant des voitures et des passants. Sur le visage de ses citoyens, on ne remarque aucune inquiétude. Pourtant, les États-Unis sont toujours sur le pied de guerre contre le bioterrorisme à cause des tragédies qui se sont produites à Raccoon City, il y a 12 ans, ainsi que d'étranges événements survenus lors de la destruction des bâtiments de la WilPharma, il y près de 4 ans, à Havardville. Bien qu'une certaine crainte règne au cœur des Américains, tous semblent essayer d'en faire abstraction et de continuer à mener une petite vie paisible en se voilant la face...

Au centre de la citée, se trouvent les bâtiments principaux qui abritent la chambre du Conseil en charge d'appliquer la politique de la ville et sa gestion, ainsi que les bureaux d'administration, qui reçoivent chaque jour les citoyens de Littleton pour répondre à leurs besoins. L'un de ces immeubles, haut de trois étages et dont les murs sont de couleur bois, se trouve au cœur de cet ensemble.

Dans l'un des longs couloirs du premier étage, une vingtaine de personnes attendent devant l'un des nombreux bureaux. Parmi eux, une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et noirs, attachés en une tresse, semble attendre patiemment son tour. Ses yeux d'une étrange teinte violette, fixent dans le vague la personne se trouvant devant elle. Elle porte une chemise de couleur rouge foncée un peu grande pour elle, non boutonnée jusqu'en haut laissant apercevoir un débardeur sombre, ainsi qu'un tour de cou ébène et un pendentif argenté. Son jean bleu foncé descend sur des baskets noires, dont l'une se soulève légèrement à temps régulier, révélant un peu son agacement. Son sac en bandoulière repose sur l'une de ses hanches et une boucle d'oreille avec une chaînette en onyx part de son oreille gauche.

La file avançait à peine d'une dizaine de centimètres, toutes les dix minutes voir toutes les demi-heures…

_Brrrrr !_

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose vibrer dans l'une des poches de son jean. D'un geste rapide, elle en sort un portable, jetant un œil sur le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran, puis elle décrocha.

« Alors, tu en es ou ? »

Bien qu'elle avait reconnu le numéro sur son téléphone mobile, entendre la voix de son amie lui décrocha un léger sourire, malgré la situation.

« Ça avance tout doucement mais j'y arrive bientôt. Cependant, c'est fort possible que je sois en retard pour ce soir.

- Quelle idée d'aller chercher des papiers un jour d'influence. C'est toi tout craché, Deirdre.

- Tu pouvais y aller à ma place, Anna.

- Et manquer l'un des entraînements de Fred ?! Enfin bon, si d'ici là, tu n'as pas pris racine, on t'attendra avec lui. Au fait, j'espère que tu as une jolie tenue pour ce soir…

-…Anna, qu'est-ce que tu as encore prévu ?

- Moi ? Rien, pour une fois. Mais l'un des camarades de Fred est célibataire, très mignon et... »

La jeune femme, dénommée Deirdre, soupira. Elle sentit quelques regards interrogateurs de la part des autres personnes qui attendaient, se poser sur elle. Certains d'entre eux révélaient plus de l'agacement, dû au fait qu'elle était au téléphone.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, que je n'aimais pas qu'on me case de force, répondit Deirdre d'un ton lassé. Et je viendrais habillée comme je le voudrais.

- Bon ! Bon ! Ne te fâche pas. Il faudrait aussi qu'un de ses quatre, qu'on fassent du shopping ensemble afin qu'on puisse renouveler un peu ta garde-robe et aussi que...

- On verra ça une autre fois, Anna. Il faut que je te laisse, je ne devrais pas tarder à passer. À ce soir.

- À ce soir, mais tu ne perds rien pour... »

Deirdre raccrocha rapidement et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Elle connaissait Anna depuis un certain temps et savait que son amie pouvait être intarissable au téléphone. La file avança encore tandis que la jeune femme se plongea dans ses pensées. Elle était une personne simple, n'aimant guère la mode, contrairement à Anna. Elle semblait quelconque, préférant ne pas se mettre en valeur. Quant à l'individu nommé Fred, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami d'enfance. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui et qu'il ne la jugeait pas sur son apparence. Ses yeux se voilèrent de mélancolie, aux souvenirs d'un événement que Deirdre préféra chasser rapidement. Elle tourna la tête en direction d'une des grandes fenêtres, où elle aperçu à l'extérieur un grand camion blindé qui, visiblement, se dirigeait vers le parking intérieur…

Au bout de plus d'une heure d'attente et après qu'elle ait fait sa demande, Deirdre sortit enfin du bureau, rangeant précieusement les papiers dans son sac. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'une des pendules qui ornait le couloir.

_17H48_

Elle jugea qu'elle avait un peu de temps pour faire un saut chez elle avant d'aller rejoindre ses deux amis. Se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant la sortie, elle s'arrêta devant une porte ornée d'une belle plaque dorée et marquée des deux lettres « **WC **». Elle y entra, car l'attente devant l'office ne lui avait pas permis d'aller se soulager.

Quelques minutes après, la jeune femme sortie de l'une des cabines alignées et s'approcha des lavabos. Au moment où elle fit couler l'eau, elle entendit plusieurs bruits étranges venant visiblement du couloir.

_ZZZuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiii !_

Le cri strident d'une alarme retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

…_Une alerte ?_

Deirdre n'eut le temps de se poser des questions que plusieurs sons lourds se firent entendre dans tout l'immeuble. La jeune femme se précipita vers la porte pour sortir des toilettes...

_Bang ! Bang !_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle stoppa net, sa main à quelques millimètres de la porte. De l'autre côté, elle entendit des voix paniquées mêlée à de nouveaux coups de feu.

_Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

Doucement, elle entrouvrit la porte afin de voir ce qui se passait. Plusieurs personnes passèrent devant elle, puis un nouveau tir retentit tout proche. Par l'embrasure, elle aperçue un homme habillé comme un mercenaire et portant un fusil d'assaut. Ce dernier hurlait sur les gens qu'il voyait, leur ordonnant de se tenir tranquilles et de le suivre, en les menaçant de son arme.

Sans réfléchir, Deirdre se précipita dans l'une des cabines de WC, poussa la petite porte afin de se dissimuler et monta sur la cuvette.

_Vlam !_

Au même moment, la porte principale s'ouvrir d'une manière fracassante. La peur commença à envahir la jeune femme, cependant elle essaya de calmer son souffle et de ne plus bouger, espérant qu'on ne la découvre pas.

_Fomp. Fomp._

Le bruit de pas lourd fit le tour de la pièce, se rapprochant dangereusement de là où elle se trouvait. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui semblèrent être une éternité, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et se refermer.

_J'hallucine…_

Deirdre ne bougea pas encore, puis hésitante, elle essaya de se pencher afin de voir par-dessous la porte. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. Doucement, la jeune femme sortie de sa cachette, puis elle alla coller son oreille contre la porte principale, essayant d'entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

_Bang ! Bang !_

De nouveau, des salves mêlés de cris. Deirdre s'appuya contre le mur, son souffle était saccadé par l'angoisse qui l'envahissait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

_C'est une prise d'otages…Et merde !_

_19H04_

Des barrières de sécurité entouraient tout le bâtiment qui était complètement fermé par des volets blindés. De nombreuses voitures de police, ainsi que des fourgons blindés du SWAT et des équipes médicales étaient garés sur la place devant l'immeuble. Les médias étaient également présents, mais ils ne pouvaient accéder à la zone, et donc ils commentaient, de plus loin, l'événement qui était en train de se produire.

Plusieurs tentes avaient été dressées au milieu des véhicules, des gens allaient et venaient à l'intérieur. Dans l'une d'elles, plusieurs personnes abordant des grades élevés de la police et du SWAT étaient réunies autour d'une table afin de réunir toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu obtenir.

« Comment ça, on ignore combien ils sont à l'intérieur ? S'exclama l'un des chefs du SWAT.

- L'immeuble dispose de son propre circuit interne, essaya d'expliquer calmement un des membres de la police. Autrement dit, on ne peut accéder au système de sécurité.

- Mais... Et les otages ?

- On ignore aussi combien ils sont. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que certains membres du conseil et des employés de bureaux se trouvent à l'intérieur. Ainsi que la demande des terroristes... »

L'inspecteur de police marqua un temps, son visage montrant beaucoup d'anxiété.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

-... Ils veulent 500 millions de dollars. Si leur demande n'est pas exécutée... »

Le commandant du SWAT commença à s'impatienter, devant l'hésitation du policier.

« Eh bien quoi ?!

- ... Ils répandront un virus parmi les captifs… »

Un silence de mort s'installa parmi le groupe. Des souvenirs d'événements passés commencèrent à resurgir, et chaque personne ici présente savait ce qui signifiait « cette menace ».

« On aurait donc affaire à du bioterrorisme.

- Exactement, confirma le responsable de la police. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de prendre les décisions.

- Quoi ?

- Nous venons de recevoir un appel de la Maison-Blanche qui dit qu'elle nous envoi un de leurs agents pour résoudre cette affaire. Jusqu'à son arrivé, il nous demande d'attendre.

- Vous plaisantez ?! Il y a un risque d'infection si nous ne faisons rien...

- Si nous intervenons, c'est toute la ville qui risque d'être contaminée... Comme pour Raccoon City…

À l'énonce de ce nom, toutes les personnes présentes retinrent leur souffle. Tous savaient plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé il y a près de 10 ans, lors de cette tragédie. Des points sombres demeuraient inexpliqués, cependant tous savaient ce qui risquait de se passer si le virus se propageait…

« On ne va pas abandonner les otages ! Commença à s'énerver le chef du SWAT.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment.

- Et quand doit arriver cet agent ? »

Au même moment, un officier de police entra dans la tente et s'approcha de son responsable pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Ce dernier hocha de la tête et se tourna vers ses collègues.

« Il vient d'arriver. »

L'officier de police sortie de la tente, puis au bout de quelques minutes, il revint en compagnie d'un homme. C'était un individu approchant la trentaine mais gardant un charisme de beau gosse. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient coupés courts dont quelques mèches cachaient son œil droit. Il portait un blouson de cuir marron par-dessus un haut noir moulant, un pantalon gris-bleu et des chaussures noires. Tandis que ces yeux bleus faisaient le tour de l'assemblée, les personnes présentes, qui avaient suivi un entraînement militaire, remarquèrent rapidement les armes qu'il avait sur lui.

« Leon S. Kennedy ? Demanda l'inspecteur de la police.

- Oui. Quelle est la situation ? »

Leon s'approcha de la table, observant la carte qui était posée dessus et attendit des explications.

« Comme je le précisais, nous avons –hélas- peu de données sur ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Ce bâtiment possède un circuit interne qui est relié à un système de sécurité se trouvant au dernier étage. Comme vous avez pu voir, tous les volets blindés ont été abaissés. L'architecture a été faite de manière à résister à une déflagration de type nucléaire. Autrement dit, il nous est impossible d'y pénétrer que ce soit par la force ou par la ruse. Il en va de même pour les égouts. Les canalisations sont trop étroites et il n'y a aucun passage qui pourrait conduire à l'intérieur.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de contourner le système ? Demanda Leon.

- Non, aucun. Quant aux terroristes, nous ignorons qui ils sont et combien, ainsi que le nombre d'otages.

- O.K... Qu'est-ce que nous avons comme informations sûres ?

- Leur demande très claire, ainsi que leur menace : 500 millions de dollars ou bien ils répandront un virus... »

Le regard de Leon se rétrécit. Il savait que les travaux d'Umbrella Corporation n'étaient pas totalement éradiqués. Ces terroristes avaient dû se procurer le virus-T au Marché noir… Du moins, c'était l'une de ses hypothèses.

_Ça ne finira donc jamais..._

Raccoon City, il y a 12 ans, puis l'enlèvement de la fille du président en Espagne, il y 6 ans et enfin, les évènements d'Havardville i ans… C'était trop de coïncidences auxquels il était mêlé. Mais pour quelle raison des terroristes auraient pris en otage tout un bâtiment appartenant à une simple petite ville ? Cela devait cacher autre chose... Voilà pourquoi on l'avait envoyé ici.

« Que faisons nous ? Demanda le chef du SWAT

- Il va falloir attendre, répondit Leon. Pour le moment, je veux que vous rassembliez toutes les données sur ce bâtiment ainsi que sur les personnes qui pourraient être retenues. »

Avant même que l'un des hommes présents ne le contredisent, l'agent sortit de la tente. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immeuble droit devant lui.

_Cela ne va pas être facile...Peu de données et aucun moyen d'entrer sans mettre la vie des otages en dangers…Du moins s'ils sont vivants…_

Aucune piste ne devait être écarté, mais la pire situation pouvait être possible. Il devait agir vite. Seulement, nul solution ne semblait envisageable pour le moment. Soudain, son attention se porta sur deux personnes se trouvant près les barrières. Ils étaient en train de discuter autour d'un portable...

De l'autre côté des barrières, plusieurs citoyens étaient rassemblés afin de savoir ce qui se passait. Parmi eux, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts essayait d'appeler quelqu'un avec son portable. Ses yeux montrant une grande inquiétude.

_Tuuu Tuuu. Bip._

Dans le combiné, elle entendit, de nouveau, la voix mécanique du répondeur. Elle raccrocha rageusement et fixa le bâtiment.

_C'est pas vrai…Deirdre…_

« Anna ! »

Elle se tourna vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Un grand jeune homme brun aux yeux noisette se faufila entre les personnes pour la rejoindre.

« Fred !

- Tu as réussi à joindre Deirdre ?

- Non, elle ne répond toujours pas. Ça sonne, puis ça bascule sur le répondeur... Oh, Fred ! Elle peut être à l'intérieur… »

De fines larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Anna. Fred l'enlaça pour la rassurer, son regard se porte tour à tour sur l'immeuble et les forces de police.

_Bon sang…mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ils n'interviennent pas ?...Deirdre…_

Une sonnerie aiguë retentit soudainement. Anna s'écarte de Fred et chercha rapidement son téléphone mobile dans son sac. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent voyant le numéro s'afficher sur l'écran, elle décrocha.

« Deirdre !

- Anna…

- Mon Dieu ! Tu vas bien ? Ou es-tu ? Pourquoi tu…

- Ne gueule pas, Anna... Je vais bien, mais je ne peux pas parler fort… »

Fred regarda sa petite amie et lui fit signe de s'éloigner un peu. S'écartant de la foule, mais restant près des barrières, ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille, proche des tentes. Anna pressa l'une des touches afin de mettre le mode haut-parleur.

« Deirdre ? Commença le jeune homme.

- Fred ? Ou est-ce que vous êtes ?

- On est devant l'immeuble du Conseil. Mais toi, ou te trouves-tu ?

- Je suis toujours à l'intérieur... Je suis dans les WC du premier étage. J'ai réussi à me cacher avant... Avant que ça dégénère…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda d'une voix apeurée Anna.

- J'allais sortir... Lorsque l'alarme a retenti et les volets de sécurité se sont tous fermés... Il y a eu des coups de feu... J'ai pu apercevoir l'un de ces mecs... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…

- T'en fais pas, la police est dehors… Mais je t'avoue qu'on ignore nous aussi ce qui se trame. Les médias sont là, mais personne ne sait vraiment… »

La voix d'Anna devenait de plus en plus anxieuse, Fred percevait aussi dans le souffle de Deirdre que son angoisse montait aussi.

« Deirdre, reprit son ami d'enfance. Essaie de garder ton calme. La police va sûrement trouver un moyen de te faire sortir de là. Il y a aussi le SWAT ainsi que les secours…

- J'ignore combien de temps je vais pouvoir rester caché… Je les entends faire des rondes…J'ai peur… »

Anna et Fred constatèrent que leur amie tentait de retenir ses larmes.

« Ça va aller, dit Anna en essayant de soutenir Deirdre. Tu vas t'en sortir, on est avec toi...

- Excusez-moi. »

Le jeune couple se tourna vers la voix qui les avait interpellé. Ils virent un homme, ne portant aucun uniforme, s'avancer vers eux. D'instinct, Fred se mit devant Anna. La personne, qui n'était autre que Leon, s'arrêta devant lui, seule la barrière les séparait.

« Désolé, lança Leon. Mais j'ai entendu votre conversation de loin. Vous êtes en contact avec quelqu'un de l'intérieur ? »

Le regard soupçonneux, Fred le fixa. Il se demandait s'il était de la police ou non. Puis, un peu hésitant, il répondit.

« Oui. Notre amie se trouve dans le bâtiment mais elle ne fait pas partie des otages. Pourquoi ? »

Sans vraiment le montrer, les yeux de Leon s'illuminèrent légèrement. Une chance inespérée se présentait au moment critique.

_Un espoir ?... Je ne peux pas la laisser passer._

Il devait faire vite, car chaque minute était précieuse et la situation présente n'offrait pour le moment aucune opportunité sauf celle-ci. Il fixa les deux jeunes personnes, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Écoutez, nous ignorons actuellement ce qui se passe à l'intérieur et nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir. Si votre amie ne se trouve pas parmi les captifs, alors elle peut nous aider.

- Comment ça vous ignorez ? Demanda sceptique Fred. Et d'abord, qui êtes vous ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, coupa net Leon. Pouvez vous me la passer ? C'est urgent. La vie des otages en dépend...Et celle de votre amie aussi.»

Fred et Anna se regardèrent un instant, très surpris de cette demande et révélation. Puis, la jeune femme hocha de la tête, comprenant l'urgence de la situation. Elle coupa le mode haut-parleur de son portable et le posa contre son oreille.

« Deirdre. Écoute, je te passe quelqu'un qui appartient aux forces de police. Il souhaite te parler.

- Quelqu'un ?

- Oui…On est de tout cœur avec toi. »

Anna tendit le portable vers Leon. Ce dernier le prit et la remercia d'un hochement de tête, ainsi que Fred.

« N'en dite rien aux médias, ni à personne d'autres, leur ordonna Leon. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de pouvoir sauver les captifs et votre amie sans tuerie.»

Les deux jeunes gens remuèrent de la tête, comprenant l'ampleur de la situation. Leon s'éloigna sous les regards inquiets d'Anna et de Fred. Eux ne pouvaient rien faire…Mais cet homme, si.

Tandis que l'agent se dirigeait vers l'une des tentes, il amena le portable vers son oreille.

« Mademoiselle ? Mon nom est Leon S. Kennedy. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous êtes peut-être notre seul espoir…Et nous n'avons que peu de temps… »

6


	3. Chapitre02

Chapitre II

Assise dans la pénombre des toilettes, Deirdre tentait de garder son calme. Depuis l'assaut, elle n'avait pas bougé, son dos collé au mur, près de la porte et guettant le moindre bruit qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle avait senti à de nombreuses reprises son portable vibrer, cependant, par crainte d'être découverte, elle n'avait pas décroché.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis les heures, tout semblait calme et silencieux. Deirdre avait entendu le son de pas qui arpentait les couloirs et elle se cachait à chaque fois, de peur que l'un de ces types ne rentre dans les toilettes. Au bout d'un temps, et après s'être assurée qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un moment, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et appela Anna. Elle fut heureuse d'entendre la voix de son amie ainsi que celle de Fred, néanmoins elle devait murmurer afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, de nombreuses questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Deirdre.

_Qui sont ces mecs ? Que veulent-ils ? _

Même ses deux copains ignoraient ce qui se passait depuis l'extérieur. Soudain, elle entendit une autre voix se mêler à la conversation. Elle ne réussit pas à tout capter, restant concentré sur ce qui l'entourait. Puis elle entendit Anna qui lui dit qu'elle lui passait quelqu'un de la police. Surprise, elle attendit que cette personne s'adresse à elle.

« Mademoiselle ? Mon nom est Leon S. Kennedy. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous êtes peut-être notre seul espoir…Et nous n'avons que peu de temps… »

La voix semblait jeune mais profonde… Cependant, ces paroles lui firent écarquiller les yeux.

_Son seul espoir ? Mais qu'est-ce que..._

Essayant de garder son calme, elle répondit dans un murmure.

« Mon aide ?... Attendez, je ne vous suis pas trop... Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

De l'autre côté du combiné, Leon entra dans une tente vide afin de s'isoler et de poursuivre la conversation sans être dérangé.

« Je vais vous faire un bref résumé de la situation. Sachez que la police, le SWAT et des équipes de secours sont à l'extérieur. Mais nous ne pouvons ni entrer, ni savoir ce qui se passe. Nous savons uniquement que des terroristes ont pris des personnes en otages et réclament une rançon contre leur libération.

- … Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas accès aux caméras, ni à la sécurité du bâtiment ?

- C'est ça. Voila pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous êtes la seule personne qui peut nous fournir des informations essentielles afin que tout ceci ne finisse pas dans un bain de sang. »

Deirdre haleta, l'anxiété la reprenait. D'après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, les secours ne pouvaient intervenir et ignoraient tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Et on lui demandait l'impossible...

_Je dois être en train de rêver… Comment ?_

Leon perçut l'angoisse de la jeune femme. Il pouvait comprendre car il demandait une chose qu'une civile n'avait pas à accomplir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que c'était très dangereux pour elle… Cependant, il était prêt à lui faire confiance.

« Écoutez, je sais que cela peut paraître aberrant, reprit Leon. Mais dans le cadre actuel des choses, nous n'avons aucune autre option.

-… J'ai l'impression d'être dans "**Mission impossible**". »

Cette comparaison fit sourire Leon, néanmoins il devait garder son sérieux. Bien que le rire pouvait détendre un peu la jeune femme.

« C'est à peu de choses près. Mais je suis désolé de vous dire que nous n'avons pas choix, si vous voulez nous aider pour sauver les otages, mais aussi pour vous sauver. »

Deirdre ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête, elle analysa rapidement la situation et les paroles de cet homme. Au fond d'elle même, il y avait un côté qui aimait prendre des risques et côtoyer le danger, cependant c'était plus proche de l'imaginaire que de la réalité.

_La réalité… J'en suis en plein dedans, hélas. Je dois me ressaisir…_

Leon attendit que la jeune femme reprenne la parole. Il supposait qu'elle devait encaisser le choc de cette demande.

« Vous savez, reprit doucement Deirdre. Je n'ai aucune formation dans l'infiltration.

- Je m'en doute bien, mais je sais que vous pouvez y arriver. Je suis prêt à vous faire confiance jusqu'au bout. »

Les pupilles de Deirdre se rétrécirent. Elle ne connaissait pas cette personne, et pourtant lui était prêt à lui accorder sa confiance et croyait en sa réussite.

« Au fait, dit Leon. J'ignore votre nom.

- Je m'appelle Deirdre. Deirdre Hayden.

- Entendu. Pour plus de facilité, on va se tutoyer, d'accord ?

- … Très bien… Bien que d'habitude, c'est après un premier rendez-vous que je permets qu'on me tutoie. »

Leon sourit doucement. La tension semblait diminuer, ce qui était une bonne chose.

« Euh…Leon, c'est ça. Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si la demande des terroristes n'est pas satisfaite ? »

L'agent ne voulait pas lui parler du virus - du moins s'il existait vraiment- car cela pourrait encore plus troubler la jeune femme. Néanmoins, il lui a promis de donner toute sa confiance et l'inverse, apparemment, l'était aussi. Il valait mieux donc ne rien lui cacher.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils répandraient un virus parmi les otages.

- Un virus ?... Attends, comme pour... Ce qui s'est passé à Raccoon City.

- Probablement. Mais on ignore si cela est vrai ou non. Et on ne peut prendre le risque d'entrer à l'intérieur par la force… Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi.

- … Je comprends… »

Après un temps de silence et que Deirdre respira profondément pour se calmer, elle murmura.

« C'est d'accord… Mais ce n'est pas sûr que je réussisse…

- J'ai confiance et tes deux amis aussi. »

À l'énonce de Fred et d'Anna, une lueur de courage s'anima au cœur de Deirdre. Ils devaient être inquiets tous les deux à son sujet, ainsi que sa famille… Il en était de même pour les captifs, leurs proches ignoraient s'ils allaient bien ou pas...

_Je ne peux pas les abandonner. Même si... Même si j'ai peur… Je dois les aider._

« Deirdre, écoute. Je dois prévenir la police et le SWAT de ce que nous avons l'intention de faire. Pour le moment, voilà ce que tu vas faire. Ne prend rien avec toi, si tu as un sac avec toi, cache le. Ne prend uniquement ton portable et rien d'autre qui pourrait te gêner.

- D'accord. »

Leon sorti de la tente, le portable dans la main qui couvrait l'émetteur afin que les bruits alentours ne parviennent pas à Deirdre pour éviter qu'elle se fasse repérer. Il pénétra là où se trouvent les chefs de la police et du SWAT qui étaient occupés à rassembler les informations qu'il avait demandé.

« Du nouveau ? Demanda l'inspecteur de police.

- De mon côté, oui. J'ai trouvé une solution. Elle est risquée mais c'est la seule option qui se présente à nous. J'ai en contact une personne qui se trouve dans l'immeuble mais qui ne fait pas parti des otages. Elle a réussi à se planquer avant l'attaque. Elle est prête à nous aider et nous donner des informations dont on a besoin.

- Une personne ? Vous voulez dire une civile ?

- Oui. On a peu de temps devant nous et elle seule, pourra nous dire combien il y a de terroristes, ainsi que des captifs et voir s'ils mentent ou non concernant le virus.

- Vous êtes dingue ! S'exclama le commandant du SWAT. Vous voulez mêler une civile à une opération d'infiltration ?

- Elle est d'accord pour le faire et nous devons lui faire confiance. On n'a pas le choix. »

Le ton de Leon démontrait que la situation était urgente et qu'il fallait saisir n'importe quelle occasion, quelque elle soit. Les membres des forces armées se regardèrent, puis approuvèrent d'un léger hochement de tête.

« Je vous rappelle, que c'est vous qui diriger cette mission. Fit remarquer le chef du SWAT.

- Je sais, répondit Leon. Et j'en prends la responsabilité. Avez-vous eu le temps de rassembler les informations sur l'immeuble ?

- Oui, fit le responsable de la police. Nous disposons d'un plan, ainsi que des codes d'accès pour le bureau de la sécurité.

- Bien. Je veux que vous, vous restiez ici, dit Leon en se tournant vers les hauts gradés de la police et du SWAT. Et que les autres sortent pour éviter les bruits parasites et qu'on soit déranger. »

Tandis que les deux chefs ordonnaient à leurs hommes de se tenir à l'extérieur de la tente et que personne d'autre ne devait entrer, Leon se rapprocha de la carte et reprit le portable, le posant contre son oreille.

« Deirdre, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, répondit doucement la jeune femme.

- Bon, j'ai avec moi un membre de la police et du SWAT qui vont nous fournir ce dont tu auras besoin pour l'intérieur. Toutes les indications et choses que tu devras faire, ainsi les informations que tu dois récolter, je te les dirais.

- Entendu.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Leon posa le portable sur la table et appuya sur le bouton pour enclencher le mode haut-parleur. A travers le combiné, on entendait uniquement le souffle saccadé de la jeune femme.

« Déjà, reprit l'agent. Dis-nous où tu te trouves.

- Je suis dans les WC du premier étage, dans le couloir de gauche lorsqu'on rentre dans le bâtiment. »

L'inspecteur de police marqua d'un point rouge la position de Deirdre sur le plan. Le bâtiment était de forme rectangulaire, des pièces positionnées vers l'extérieur et l'intérieur, le tout relier par des couloirs formant comme des anneaux à angles droits. Après avoir analysé la carte, Leon haussa un sourcil, remarquant un détail.

« …Deirdre, dans le coin à droite, en haut de la pièce, est-ce que tu vois une petite plaque noire ? »

La jeune femme, un peu surprise de cette question, regarda dans la direction demandée.

« …Oui, il y en a une. »

L'agent se tourna vers les deux personnes présentes.

« Cela veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas accès au centre de sécurité, sinon ils l'auraient déjà repéré.

- Dans ce cas, commença le commandant du SWAT, elle peut s'y rendre ?

- Oui, répondit l'inspecteur de police. Ce qui nous permettra de savoir où se trouvent ces terroristes, ainsi que les otages et combien ils sont tous. Mais pour ça, elle doit récupérer la carte d'accès. »

Leon se tourna de nouveau vers le plan et le portable.

_La chance, pour le moment, nous sourit… Mais pour combien de temps ?_

Il ne valait mieux pas trop s'avancer sur la situation.

Deirdre entendit l'échange entre Leon et les deux autres individus, mais elle ne comprit pas trop ce que cela signifiait, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'adresse à elle.

« Deirdre, ce que tu aperçois dans le coin est une caméra de sécurité.

- Une caméra ? Mais je suis en plein dans son angle…

- Et les terroristes ne sont pas venus te capturer. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas accès au centre de sécurité… Cependant, toi, tu vas pouvoir.

- Comment ?

- Pour y accéder, il te faut un code et une carte. Le code, nous l'avons. Quant à la carte, elle se trouverait dans l'un des bureaux du deuxième étage. Il s'agit d'un double que possède l'un des membres du Conseil.

- Au deuxième étage ?... Comment je vais faire pour y aller ? Et si jamais, je tombe sur l'un de ces types ?

- Deirdre, calme toi. Est-ce que tu sais s'ils font des rondes ?

- Oui, mais cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas entendu l'un d'eux passer près de la porte.

- Écoute, voilà ce que tu vas faire. Quand tu seras sûre que la voie est libre, tu te diriges vers les escaliers et tu montes au deuxième étage. Va ensuite dans le couloir qui sera à ta droite, puis prend la porte du fond face à toi. Normalement, la carte devrait se trouver dans ce bureau. Une fois que tu y es, tu me contactes.

- D'accord... Je ne suis pas sûr de tout retenir…

- Aie confiance. Je sais que tu peux y arriver. Si tu as besoin de prends ton temps, fais le… Respire un bon coup. »

La jeune femme obéit, fermant les yeux et respira profondément. La peur était toujours présente, mais de savoir que cet inconnu lui faisait confiance, lui donna un peu de courage.

« C'est bon... Je suis prête. J'y vais. »

_Tuuu Tuuu Tuuu_

Leon fixa le portable puis appuya sur la touche pour raccrocher. Il savait qu'elle y arriverait...

Dans les toilettes, Deirdre venait de couper son portable. Elle le fixa un moment avant de le ranger précieusement dans la poche de son jean. Elle prit son sac en bandoulière et le cacha dans l'une des cabines des WC. Puis se dirigeant vers le port principal, elle posa son oreille contre le bois, se concentrant sur les bruits aux alentours. C'était le silence total.

La jeune femme respira de nouveau profondément.

_Courage ! Tu peux le faire…_

Sa main poussa légèrement la porte. De l'embrasure, elle regarda si la voie était libre. Furtivement, elle s'engagea dans le couloir, marchant sur le sol, de manière à faire le moins de bruit possible. Ses yeux guettaient les alentours, essayant de repérer le moindre mouvement ou indice qui lui semblerait anormal.

Deirdre arriva à la fin du corridor où devant elle, un escalier descendait, menant à la sortie. Un peu plus sur la gauche, un autre menait aux étages supérieurs. Sur ses gardes, elle tendit l'oreille puis assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, elle commença à monter les marches. Accolée contre le mur, elle grimpait lentement mais sûrement.

Arrivé au second étage, elle s'avança au même moment où des bruits de pas venaient dans sa direction.

_Merde !_

Elle partit sur la droite, tourna dans l'angle de la coursive, s'assurant au préalable qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis elle s'adossa contre le mur et ne bougeait plus. Sa tête se tourna légèrement, se risquant pour juste apercevoir de qui il s'agissait. De l'autre côté, un homme s'arrêta veillant sur les alentours. Deirdre remarqua bien le fusil à pompe qu'il avait dans les mains, ainsi que les deux pistolets reposant sur chaque hanche.

Le mec se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au dernier niveau. La jeune femme soupire intérieurement, puis son regard se porta sur le couloir où elle trouvait. Elle aperçu plusieurs portes et vit celle qu'elle devait atteindre. Doucement, elle progressa vers son objectif. Elle donne de temps en temps un coup d'œil derrière elle, puis arrivé près de la porte, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna.

_Clic._

La porte n'était pas verrouillée - heureusement pour elle-. Elle l'entrouvrit, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, alors elle entra. C'était une pièce richement décorée, les meubles en bois sombre et laqué, les murs abordant divers cadres de photos ou de diplômes. Un bureau au centre de la pièce, avec dessus un ordinateur et des dossiers ainsi que des stylos bien rangés et ordonnés.

Deirdre s'approcha du bureau, sortant le portable de sa poche et composa un numéro…

Durant le silence radio de Deirdre, Leon dû contacter Ingrid Hunnigan, qui est en charge de véhiculer les informations entre lui et le gouvernement, afin de la mettre au courant de la situation et de la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Cette dernière, un peu surprise, due admettre que c'était, pour le moment, la seule solution et que cela ne devait pas échouer. Elle coupa la communication en informant Leon qu'elle préviendrait le Président.

L'agent discutait avec les membres de la police et du SWAT pour la suite des opérations lorsque le téléphone sonna. Ce dernier était toujours posé sur la table et Leon appuya sur la touche pour décrocher.

« Deirdre ?

- Leon…j'y suis. »

Il savait qu'elle réussirait, il n'en avait pas douté. En regardant sa montre, il fit d'ailleurs très surpris, car elle avait mis moins de temps qu'il n'avait prévu.

« Tu as été plutôt rapide.

- Vraiment ? J'ai impression que j'ai mis une heure pour y aller.

- Tu as rencontré des ennuis ?

- Pas vraiment... Juste un de ces types qui faisait une ronde, il est monté au troisième étage.

- Bon, tu vois les tiroirs du bureau ?

- Oui, je suis devant.

- L'un d'eux doit avoir un pad numérique. »

Deirdre, s'accroupit devant le bureau et vit le tiroir en question.

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé.

- Bien. Le code, c'est : 037852. Une fois que tu entendras le déclic, tire-le très doucement.

- Ok. »

La jeune femme, pressa les touches du pad doucement, composant le code donné par Leon.

_Clac._

Puis délicatement, elle tira le tiroir. Dedans, elle aperçut des papiers et une carte magnétique de couleur noir, strié de bleu.

« Je l'ai.

- Bien joué. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir à ma place.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

- En effet... Moi qui trouvais les concours des fonctionnaires difficile, je préférais en passer dix d'affilés que d'être dans ces circonstances. »

Leon sourit, il savait que Deirdre essayait de détendre la situation –et aussi de se détendre-… ignorant que le pire l'attendait.

« Bon, reprit Leon. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu ailles au troisième étage. Le centre de sécurité se trouve dans le couloir de gauche après avoir monté les escaliers. C'est une porte noire avec un code d'accès.

- Le troisième étage ?... Et si les terroristes se trouvent tous là haut ?

- Deirdre, détend toi. Tu as déjà franchi une étape et pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun entraînement, tu te débrouilles très bien.

- ... ça existe les concours pour être agent secret ? »

Leon rit doucement, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux chefs de la police et du SWAT qui se regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

« Tout dépend dans quoi tu veux travailler… Mais quand tout sera terminé, si tu veux, on pourra en discuter.

- Vrai ? Dans ce cas, je t'inviterais à boire un coup… Et on aura qu'à considérer que c'est le premier rendez-vous.

- Avec plaisir. »

Deirdre sourit, elle se trouvait au cœur d'une prise d'otages et pourtant, elle avait l'audace d'inviter ce jeune homme, dont elle ignorait tout de son visage. Cependant, c'était un moyen pour elle de dédramatiser la situation. Rangeant précieusement la carte dans l'une des poches de son jean, elle fixa la porte devant elle.

« Donc, troisième étage, couloir de gauche et porte noir avec accès.

- C'est ça, répondit Leon. Il faudra passer la carte magnétique et composé le code : 7641. Une fois à l'intérieur, tu me rappelle.»

Dans le téléphone, il pressentait qu'elle hésitait.

« Deirdre, tu as bien avancé. Une fois dans le centre de sécurité, tu seras l'abri… Pour un temps certes, mais au moins, tu pourras voir où se trouvent les terroristes ainsi que les otages sans te faire prendre.

- …OK.

- Prête ?

-…Oui…

- Vas-y ! »

7


	4. Chapitre03

Chapitre III

Rangeant son portable qu'elle venait d'éteindre, Deirdre se tenait près de la porte, attentive au moindre son qui viendrait du couloir. Ses yeux étaient clos et elle tentait de calmer son anxiété en respirant profondément.

_Courage... C'est pas si mal, en effet, pour une débutante... Une fois dans le centre de sécurité, je serais à l'abri... Enfin j'espère._

Elle devait encore traverser les corridors et monter au dernier étage, priant de ne croiser aucun terroriste, sinon elle était très mal... ou même mourir…

Deirdre secoua rageusement la tête, chassant cette idée pessimiste. Leon lui avait accordé sa confiance et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, ni abandonner les otages. N'entendant que le silence de l'autre côté, elle sorti du bureau et pris soin de bien fermer la porte sans bruit. Elle avança dans le couloir...

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent... Quelqu'un venait de son côté. Elle rebroussa chemin et décida de passer par l'autre côté. Rapidement, elle emprunta le corridor et allait s'engager dans la coursive parallèle. À peine avait-elle posé le pied qu'elle aperçu un peu plus loin une personne… Elle recula précipitamment, se plaquant contre le mur.

_Et merde ! J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu…_

Deirdre pencha légèrement la tête et observa du coin de l'œil : Un autre de ces terroristes qui était de dos. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais les pas de l'autre se rapprochaient dangereusement de là où elle se trouvait.

_...Oh non…Je vais me faire repérer !_

Elle ferma ses yeux, craignant le moment fatidique pour elle…Puis le bruit des pas stoppèrent net suivit d'un crissement de radio. De part et d'autres des couloirs, chaque type répondait visiblement à un appel lancé par talkie-walkie. De nouveau, le son des pas résonnèrent mais dans le sens opposé d'où se trouvait Deirdre.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, sa main se crispa sur sa chemise rouge au niveau de son cœur. Elle soupira légèrement. Elle venait de frôler de peu le pire. Elle regarda de nouveau dans le couloir et vit que l'homme venait de s'en aller. Par sécurité, elle regarda dans l'autre corridor. L'autre terroriste n'était plus là non plus.

Deirdre reprit son chemin furtivement et arrive à hauteur des escaliers. Elle entendit au loin que les deux types avaient pris la rampe qui conduisait au premier étage. Ce qui lui laissait le champ libre pour s'engager au dernier niveau. Elle grimpa les marches et stoppa pour écouter.

Silence total. La jeune femme s'accroupit légèrement et jeta un œil dans les coursives. Il n'y avait personne. Elle se releva et s'engagea dans le couloir à sa gauche.

Au centre du corridor, elle aperçu la fameuse porte noire de sécurité. Elle s'arrêta devant, examinant le système d'ouverture. Elle prit un instant de réflexion, se remémorant les directives de Leon.

_La carte, puis 7641…_

Elle chercha rapidement la carte magnétique dans la poche de son jean, puis s'apprête à la passer dans le lecteur vertical…

_Fomp. Fomp._

Ses yeux violets s'écarquillèrent et se tournèrent en direction des escaliers.

_C'est pas vrai…Vite !_

La panique la gagna peu à peu. Elle passa la carte, puis composa rapidement le code, mais son doigt glissa sur le dernier chiffre et la lumière du lecteur afficha rouge.

_Calme toi, Deirdre !_

Elle recommença la manœuvre alors que les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Sa main tremblait néanmoins, elle réussit à composer, cette fois-ci, le bon code et la loupiote s'illumina en vert.

Ses doigts agrippèrent la poignée et la tournèrent. La jeune femme se précipita l'intérieur et referma rapidement la porte, évitant de la claquer. Une fois fermer sans trop de bruit, elle s'adossa contre, guettant les pas à l'extérieur. Ces derniers semblaient s'éloigner maintenant de sa position…Deirdre respira normalement. C'était de justesse.

Le centre de sécurité était plongé dans une semi obscurité, seuls les écrans alignés sur un seul mur produisaient de la lumière. Il y avait deux sièges et une table de contrôle où se trouvaient différents boutons et quelques indicateurs. La jeune femme prit place sur l'un des fauteuils et fixa les panneaux devant elle. Il y avait huit écrans qui monteraient une zone différente à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les différents boutons devaient servir à passer d'une caméra à l'autre.

Deirdre sortit son portable de sa poche et appela Leon. Au bout d'une seule tonalité, on décrocha.

« Deirdre ?

- Oui…Je suis dans le centre de sécurité. »

Dans la tente, les membres de la police et du SWAT semblèrent soulagés de cette nouvelle. Le visage de Leon demeurait impassible, mais au fond de lui, il était rassuré que la jeune femme allait bien.

« Je savais que tu y arriverais

- Ça n'a pas été sans mal… »

Les yeux bleus de l'agent s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui... Je n'ai rien... Mais j'ai failli me faire repérer à deux reprises… C'est passé à un cheveu. »

Leon se détendit, il avait craint le pire l'espace d'une seconde.

« Tu n'as rien, c'est l'essentiel.

- … J'ai faillit quand même faire tout échouer…Je suis désolé.

- Deirdre, coupa Leon. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je vais être franc avec toi, tu te débrouilles bien alors que tu n'as aucune préparation. Et ça, tu peux en être fier. Mais ce qui compte le plus, c'est que tu ne sois pas blessé…Je t'ai confier une mission qu'une simple civile ne devrait pas à remplir et si jamais il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. »

La jeune femme, surprise de ses paroles réconfortantes, ne savait que dire. Il est vrai que pour une simple citoyenne, elle avait accompli l'impossible. Néanmoins, depuis le début de cette mission, elle s'était plus inquiétée sur la réussite et des erreurs qu'elle aurait pu commettre. Or cet homme se préoccupait uniquement de son état à elle...Cela la touchait beaucoup, surtout venant d'un inconnu dont elle ne connaissait que la voix…

Leon vit du coin de l'œil que les commandants de la police et du SWAT s'impatientaient car le temps pressait. Il reporta son attention sur le portable.

« Deirdre, tu es devant les écrans de sécurité ?

- …Oui, se reprit la jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées. Il y en a huit devant moi et un tableau de contrôle… Avec pleins d'boutons...Et rien qui m'indique à quoi ils servent…

- On te dira après pour les boutons. Pour le moment, dis moi ce que tu vois sur les écrans, l'étage et la pièce où ça filme. »

Deirdre s'exécuta et analysa chaque panneau. Sur quatre d'entre eux, elle vit juste deux couloirs et deux pièces complètement désertes. Quant aux autres, l'un montrait un homme posté au rez-de-chaussée et devant un volet de sécurité dans un couloir. Une autre, dans le corridor du premier étage, où elle reconnut un des terroristes qu'elle avait déjà aperçu, qui faisait une ronde. Les deux dernières montraient la salle du conseil situé au troisième niveau... Occupé par plus d'une quarantaine de personnes, la plupart assises tandis que les autres debout avaient des armes et surveillaient.

« Je les ai trouvés. Je sais où sont les otages.

- Où ?

- Ils sont troisième étage dans la salle du conseil et apparemment presque tous les terroristes sont avec eux. »

Leon se tourna vers les deux chefs de la police et du SWAT.

« Nous les tenons ! Lança le commandant du SWAT.

- Pas de précipitation, répondit l'agent. Deirdre, tu peux nous dire combien il y a exactement de captifs de terroristes ?

- Un instant…

- …

- … Il y a 32 otages…dont des enfants... Et un couple de personnes âgées.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ?

- Euh... Oui, deux. Un policier et une jeune femme, mais cela n'a pas l'air trop grave…

- Et les terroristes ? Demanda le chef du SWAT, impatient.

- Attendez…euh… J'ai peur de ne pas tous les avoirs sur les écrans… Il y en a peut-être dans des angles morts...

- Bon, reprit Leon. Dis-moi déjà leur nombre pour la salle du conseil. Après si tu en voit d'autres, tu me dis où ils sont et ce qu'ils font.

- O.K...hum... Ils sont huit dans la salle du conseil... Il y en a un, posté au rez-de-chaussée près de l'un des volets blindés. Il n'a pas l'air de bouger... J'en ai vu un, traverser le couloir du premier étage... Je pense que celui-là fait des rondes. »

Au fur et à mesure des informations que transmettait Deirdre, l'inspecteur de police marquait sur le plan là où devait se trouver les terroristes ainsi que les otages. Les trois hommes analysèrent la situation. De toute évidence, une intervention de force était beaucoup trop risquée. Même s'il demandait à Deirdre de déverrouiller les volets blindés, les terroristes n'hésiteraient pas à tuer les otages...

_Ou à répandre le virus..._

Leon ne savait pas, si d'ailleurs, cette indication était vraie ou fausse... Il lui fallait plus de données.

« Deirdre, il doit y avoir devant toi une rangée de boutons, avec juste au-dessus des chiffres.

-... Oui, je les vois.

- Ce sont les différentes caméras situées dans tout le bâtiment ainsi que celles de l'extérieur. Sur les écrans, tu dois voir le numéro des caméras. Tu as juste à appuyer sur celles que tu n'as pas encore visionnées.

- O.K. »

Deirdre actionna le premier bouton et visualisa l'un des écrans qui venait de changer. Elle fit la même manœuvre pour chaque caméra, notant si elle voyait ou non quelque chose. Elle remarqua la présence de deux autres terroristes qui faisaient des rondes sur les différents niveaux. Elle vit aussi ce qui se passait à l'extérieur –les gens rassemblés, les médias, la police, le SWAT-…

_Et ce fameux Leon qui est dans l'une de ces tentes, apparemment…_

La jeune femme sourit, elle aurait aimé voir à quoi ressemblait son mystérieux interlocuteur…Puis, un élément attire son attention, affiché sur l'un des écrans : Un camion de couleur noir garé dans le parking

_Je l'ai vu ce véhicule...juste bien avant que..._

Elle garda cette information un instant, révélant d'abord l'emplacement des ennemis.

« Il y a deux autres terroristes qui circulent entre les trois niveaux. Le reste, il n'y a rien anormal... À part...

- Oui ? Demanda Leon.

-... Je ne suis pas sûr... Quand j'étais en train d'attendre devant le bureau, bien avant l'attaque, j'avais remarqué un camion blindé qui est entré dans le parking intérieur... Il se trouve toujours là.

- Tu peux me le décrire ?

- Il est complètement noir...hum... J'ai un peu du mal à voir le sigle sur le côté…

- C'est peut-être comme ça qu'ils ont pu rentrer, fit remarquer le chef de la police.

- Probablement, dit l'agent.

- Et sinon, reprit Deirdre. Je vous vois.

- Pardon ! fit le commandant du SWAT.

- Je veux dire…que je vois ce qui se passe à l'extérieur…ainsi que les tentes… Dit Leon, tu ne veux pas te montrer afin que je vois à quoi tu ressembles ? »

L'agent sourit doucement.

« Ce ne serait pas du jeu, répondit Leon. Après tout, j'ignore à quoi tu ressembles aussi.

- C'est vrai…

- Hem ! Désolé de vous interrompre, rétorqua le supérieur du SWAT. Mais je vous rappelle que nous sommes en mission ! »

Leon se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard plutôt froid.

« Et dois-je vous rappeler que la jeune femme, qui se trouve là-bas, n'est pas du tout entraînée pour ce genre de situation ! Essayer de vous mettre à sa place, elle risque sa vie à tout moment ! »

Le chef du SWAT se tut devant le ton ordonnant de Leon. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le portable.

« Excuse le…

- … Non. Il a plutôt raison, répondit d'un air penaud Deirdre. Je ne devrais pas plaisanter, surtout dans cette situation…

- Deirdre, reste calme.

- Je suis calme...Enfin, j'essaye.

- … Bien, dans la salle du conseil, est-ce que tu vois si un terroriste tiendrait ou garderait une mallette ?

- Euh... Apparemment p… »

La jeune femme s'interrompit en voyant ce qui se déroulait sur l'un des écrans : une des personnes - qu'elle avait comptabilisé comme otages- s'était levé et discutait avec un des terroristes. Il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt grand, ses cheveux roux mi-long retenus par une petite queue de cheval. Il était plutôt bien habillé mais de manière pratique. Deirdre le fixait, ce dernier semblait donner des ordres aux terroristes présents dans la pièce, tout en parlant dans un talkie-walkie.

« Deirdre ? Interpella Leon, un peu inquiet de ce bref silence.

- Il y a du changement… Il n'y a pas 32 otages mais 31… Une personne que je croyais être un employé est en train de discuter avec les terroristes.

- Quoi ? Tu sais de quoi ils sont entrain de parler ?

- Euh…non, parce qu'il n'y a pas de son.

- ... Le bouton pour activer le son est une sorte de molette, en haut à ta droite. Ne t'en fais pas, la pièce où tu es, ait insonorisé. Met le mode haut-parleur sur ton portable afin qu'on puisse entendre.

- D'accord. »

La jeune femme déposa son téléphone mobile sur le tableau de contrôle et enclencha le mode haut-parleur. Puis elle fit tourner la molette du son et se concentra sur les deux écrans qui filmaient la salle du conseil. L'homme avait rangé le talkie-walkie et longea la pièce pour se rapprocher d'un individu qui était tenu plus à l'écart des autres. Ce dernier, approchant la cinquantaine et habillé d'un costard cravate beige, le fixait de ses yeux gris.

« Bon, commença le rouquin. Est-ce que votre mémoire vous est revenu ?

-... Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Baldric. J'ignore de quel dossier vous parlez.

- Tss… Vous mentez. Je sais que vous l'avez eu entre les mains, que vous l'avez consulté. Seulement, moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est maintenant où il se trouve.

- Je ne sais pas où il est…AH ! »

Le dénommé Baldric venait de frapper violemment l'homme au niveau du ventre. Ce dernier, plié en deux, toussait pour reprendre sa respiration. Les autres captifs, témoins de cette scène, détournèrent le regard, par peur de subir la même chose.

« Je crois que je me suis fait mal comprendre, reprit l'être aux cheveux roux. Ou bien vous me dites où se trouve le dossier CliveFawn ou bien... Ces charmants enfants seront les premiers à être contaminés…

- Non ! Attendez !...Vous n'allez quand même pas…. Vous pensez aux conséquences que cela va avoir !

- Comme si je n'étais pas au courant... Et cela ne me dérange pas. Ça ne fera qu'une explosion nucléaire de plus… Comme pour Raccoon City. »

Baldric affichait un sourire mauvais…

Deirdre ne croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Ce mec était fou. Non seulement, il possédait apparemment un virus, mais il était prêt à ce qu'une nouvelle tragédie du même genre que Raccoon City recommence. La jeune femme avait lu les journaux sur cet évènement….Elle ne voulait pas que sa ville connaisse le même sort. C'était aussi ce que pensait Leon. Il n'avait pas besoin d'images pour visualiser ce qui venait de se passer, ni ce qui allait se produire si ça continuait de dégénérer ainsi. Il devait trouver une solution très rapidement.

« Je veux que vous me rassembliez des informations sur ce dossier et ce type, dit-il en se tournant vers les chefs de la police et du SWAT. Et tout ce qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec ce nom "CliveFawn". »

Les deux personnes approuvèrent et quittèrent la tente rapidement, laissant seul Leon. Deirdre était toujours concentrée sur l'écran, priant que l'homme, qui était menacé, ne commette pas d'erreur.

« Alors ? Dois-je vous aider à vous déliez la langue ? Reprit Baldric.

-… Je ne l'ai plus.

- Comment ça ? Ne me mentez pas nouveau !

- Je ne vous mens pas… Le dossier a été classé et il était sur le point d'être rangé dans les archives... Avant que vous ne débarquiez.

- Où ? Demanda Baldric d'un ton énervé.

- Avant d'être définitivement classé, les dossiers sont traités dans plusieurs pôles. J'ignore où il a fini… lorsque vous… »

L'homme avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le rouquin semblait exaspéré. Il tenta de reprendre son calme et fixa la personne d'un air hautain.

« … Il en va dans votre intérêt que vous ne me mentez pas. Ainsi que pour les autres, sauf si vous désirez que ces chers bambins ne vous dévorent.

- Je vous jure …que je vous dis la vérité… »

Baldric se détourna et reprit son talkie-walkie, lançant des ordres aux terroristes qui arpentaient les couloirs, ordonnant de fouiller les bureaux. Deirdre était sous le choc…Ces types étaient ici uniquement pour récupérer un dossier. La demande de rançon ne leurs servaient que pour gagner du temps. Ce fut la même déduction qu'eu Leon.

« Leon... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Rien, hélas. Pour le moment.

- Mais on ne va pas le laisser agir ainsi !...Il va contaminer les otages….ces enfants…

- Deirdre ! Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais se précipiter est beaucoup trop dangereux. De plus, tu n'as aucune arme... Et je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de tuer un homme, contrairement à eux. »

La jeune femme se tue. Il avait raison. Elle ne savait pas comment manier une arme à feu, ni avoir l'audace de menacer quelqu'un avec. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire…

_Si ce virus se répand… Alors toute la ville…_

Elle posa une main devant sa bouche, retenant un haut-le-cœur en imaginant cette situation tragique. Leon perçut son angoisse à travers le téléphone. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait… Après tout, il avait été au cœur de l'enfer de Raccoon City avec Claire RedField. Et pas qu'une fois.

_Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_

Leon et Deirdre se tournèrent vers leurs portables respectifs. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« Deirdre ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

- C'est mon téléphone ! J'ai presque plus de batterie !

- Et merde ! Il manquait plus que ça.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ?!

- Calme toi, Deirdre, tenta de rassurer Leon. Ecoute moi très attentivement. Dans les sous-sols, près de la porte du parking, il doit y avoir un local où la police entrepose leur matériel. Tu trouveras sûrement des talkies-walkies. Tu te mettras sur la fréquence 45. C'est la fréquence qu'on uti…

- En bas ?! Dans les bureaux, il y a des téléphones…

- C'est trop risqué ! Tu as entendu comme moi, les terroristes sont en train de fouiller partout pour trouver ce dossier.

- Mais…si je me fais prendre en descendant…

- Deirdre, tu es arrivé là où tu es sans encombre. Tu peux le refaire…Tu es douée…

- …Merci, tu es bien le premier à me dire ça…Mais…

- Deirdre, aie confiance en toi-même. Je crois… »

_Tuuu Tuuu Tuuu Tuuuu…_

6


	5. Chapitre04

Chapitre IV

Deirdre fixa en vain son portable qui émit un dernier bip avant de s'éteindre. Ses yeux reflétaient de la peur. Sa main qui tenait fébrilement le téléphone retomba doucement. Elle était seule à présent…

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

Non. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Rejoindre le sous-sol et prendre un des appareils de communication de la police. Bien évidemment, sans se faire prendre, ce qui était le plus délicat.

La jeune femme savait maintenant la différence entre désirer côtoyé le danger et être en plein dedans. Cela n'avait rien à voir… Elle devait se ressaisir. L'angoisse, au fond d'elle, lui avait permis d'arriver jusqu'ici et donc elle était capable de continuer. Elle le devait, pour elle mais surtout pour les otages. Elle n'avait pas droit de les abandonner...

Rangeant son portable dans sa poche, elle respira un bon coup et visualisa les écrans devant elle. Afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne se fera pas repérée, Deirdre mémorisa où se trouvaient les terroristes et si l'un d'eux faisait des rondes dans les couloirs. Celui qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée n'avait toujours pas quitté sa position.

_C'est quand même curieux… Pourquoi il reste devant ce volet ?_

Elle ne préféra pas s'y attarder, vu que le type se trouvait dans un endroit où elle pouvait passer inaperçue. Après avoir rapidement fait une analyse de la situation, elle se dit qu'il était temps d'y aller... Elle n'avait plus le choix. Sauf pour rester à l'abri, néanmoins elle devait aider Leon et les secours extérieurs.

_Je suis sûr qu'il va trouver une solution, il est entraîné pour après tout... Contrairement à moi._

Deirdre s'étonnait encore de l'exploit qu'elle était en train d'accomplir, cependant elle devait retourner dans la réalité et poursuivre la mission que lui avait confiée le jeune homme.

Prudemment, elle ouvrit la porte du centre de sécurité, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle la referma sans bruit, puis se dirigea assez rapidement vers les escaliers. Si elle avait bien calculé son coup, aucun terroriste ne devrait s'y trouver car ils fouillaient les bureaux. Mais elle préféra rester vigilante. Descendant une à une les marches, elle tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Arrivé au deuxième niveau, elle entendit au loin qu'on était en train de renverser des tonnes de papier.

_Dire que moi je dois être discrète et eux pas du tout… Mais restons prudente._

Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, jetant quand même un oeil derrière elle, au cas où. Il lui reste encore deux pallier à franchir.

Aucun danger à l'horizon, elle arriva sans encombre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle fixe les deux grands volets métalliques qui condamnaient l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Il n'y avait décidément aucun moyen de s'échapper de ces lieux... Ni même d'y entrer. Elle cherche la porte qui menait au sous-sol et la trouva enfin. L'ouvrant doucement, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du terroriste qui se trouvait à ce niveau, elle vit un petit escalier s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres.

_Génial... Et je n'ai même pas de lampe torche._

Tant pis. Elle ferait sans. Elle n'avait qu'à faire plus attention pour descendre et avancer. Refermant sans bruit la porte derrière elle, elle s'accroupit et descend à tâtons les marches. Forte heureusement, ce n'était pas dans l'obscurité totale. En bas de l'escalier, des lampes de secours étaient allumées au-dessus de trois portes. Une fois en bas, elle s'approcha de la première porte près d'elle et examina la plaque qui se trouvait dessus.

_Conciergerie_

Ce n'était pas ici. Cependant, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, pensant peut-être trouver une source de lumière. Mais elle était verrouillée. Un doute l'a pris.

_Mon Dieu... J'espère que les deux autres ne sont pas…_

Elle s'approcha de la seconde, marqué "**Interdit**" et fit chou blanc. Elle jura intérieurement, comment allait-elle faire pour récupérer le matériel s'il se trouvait ici ? Deirdre observa la dernière porte qui était un double battant, portant la plaque "**Parking**". Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir les deux autres portes. Elle poussa l'un des battants et entra dans l'immense zone de parking. Il y avait encore quelques voitures, ainsi que le fameux camion blindé qu'elle avait déjà aperçu. Elle put alors remarquer que le logo dessus appartenait visiblement aux forces de l'ordre.

_C'est donc comme ça qu'ils sont peut-être entrés, ils ont dû se faire passer pour des flics…_

Le garage était peu éclairé, mais suffisant pour s'orienter. C'est alors qu'elle vit sur sa gauche un petit placard métallique. Il devait servir pour ranger les clés de ceux qui venaient s'égarer ici.

_Et si…_

La jeune femme s'en approcha et l'ouvrit sans mal. À l'intérieur, elle vit plusieurs clés de voiture et l'une d'elle attira son attention. Elle n'avait aucun signe de distinction et semblait beaucoup plus petit que les autres. Il devait sans doute s'agir d'un passe-partout ou de l'accès qui ouvrait les deux locales. Elle referma le placard et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour…

_Clang !_

Deirdre ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux scrutaient dans la semi obscurité, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit… Mais plus rien.

_J'ai dû rêver... Quoique vu la situation, être parano n'est pas si…_

Un son métallique interrompit ses pensées. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Et le bruit venait visiblement du fourgon. Avec prudence, elle s'approcha du véhicule. Il y avait peut-être quelqu'un l'intérieur… Peut-être un terroriste. Elle déglutit de peur, priant que ce n'était pas ça. Elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte arrière qui comportait deux petites fenêtres. Elle décida d'y jeter un rapide coup d'oeil, afin de s'assurer de quoi il s'agissait.

Se hissant sur le côté et prenant appui sur une petite marche, sa tête arriva à hauteur d'une des fenêtres. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, elle vit vaguement des sortes de caisses et quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur.

_Ils ont peut-être enfermé des otages ici… Je vois vraiment rien…_

Il lui fallait une lampe de poche ou quelque chose qui puisse éclairer. Elle décida de rebrousser chemin et d'essayer la clé pour voir si elle ouvrait l'un des deux locales.

Elle décida de commencer par la conciergerie, elle glissa l'objet dans la serrure et avec soulagement, cela fonctionnait. Elle déverrouille la porte et l'ouvrit. À tâtons, elle chercha un interrupteur - là où elle était, il n'y avait pas de risque qu'on la découvre- et alluma. C'était plus un genre de placard aux balais.

_Je pourrais m'en servir... Mais ça sera un peu ridicule…_

Deirdre rit intérieurement de l'image qu'elle eu d'elle, menaçant les terroristes avec un balai. C'était grotesque. Et elle chercha plutôt un objet utile. Sur l'une des étagères, elle découvrit une lampe de poche. Elle le prit et après avoir minutieusement fouiller, elle referma la porte.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le deuxième locale… de nouveau le bruit métallique retentit. Réfléchissant, elle pensait qu'il devait peut-être s'agir de captifs. Valait mieux qu'elle les libère, ainsi plus nombreux, ils auraient plus de chances de s'en sortir. Elle rentra dans le parking et se dirigea vers le camion blindé.

Elle se hissa de nouveau, vers la porte arrière et regarda à travers la lucarne. Elle alluma la lampe torche et la positionna afin de voir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur…

… _Bordel… Qu'est ce que…_

Il ne s'agissait pas d'otages. Les caisses étaient en fait des sortes de cage au nombre de quatre avec un grand caisson posé au fond. Dans l'une des cellules, elle vit quelque chose de rouge, comme constitué de muscles mais sans peau et le bruit venait de grandes griffes qui raclaient le sol. Les yeux de Deirdre étaient complètement ouverts, presque tout son corps tremblait de peur… Ce qu'elle vit n'était pas humain mais elle ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus car c'était… Impossible à décrire.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard, ses yeux scrutaient chaque cage qui contenait tous des abominations différentes. Puis elle fixa le grand caisson, orientant la lumière vers la vitre circulaire qui l'ornait... Elle hurla, mais étouffa rapidement son cri en portant sa main qui se tenait au fourgon contre sa bouche. Elle bascula et tomba lourdement sur le sol. La lampe roula un peu plus loin. Deirdre ne bougeait plus, ses yeux complètement écarquillés montraient l'effroi et l'horreur qu'elle venait de voir.

…_C'est pas humain…_

Ce fut la seule pensée qu'elle eu pour décrire ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans le caisson…et aussi ce qui avait dans les cellules. Elle se releva fébrilement, sa main toujours plaquée contre ses lèvres pour étouffer ses cris.

_ .Tap._

Deirdre se tourna vers les portes du parking. Quelqu'un venait par ici rapidement, on avait du l'entendre. Elle ramassa la lampe torche et fit le tour d'une des voitures pour s'accroupir afin de se cacher. Elle entendit l'un des battants s'ouvrirent doucement, puis des pas lourds s'avancer rapidement vers le camion blindé. La jeune femme avait ramené ses jambes contre elle, étouffant son souffle contre sa main. De l'autre, elle serrait fermement la lampe éteinte. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, comme suivant la personne qui se déplaçait, se fiant au bruit.

Le terroriste se tenait prêt du fourgon, fouillant du regard les alentours. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le véhicule puis sortit un talkie-walkie.

« Fausse alerte. C'est l'une des bestioles qui fait du grabuge...Non monsieur, il n'est pas réveillé… Oui monsieur… Bien, je retourne à mon poste. »

Le mec coupe la communication et se dirigea de la sortie. Deirdre attendit un bon moment pour être sûre qu'il ne revienne pas. Puis elle respira, comme si elle avait été en apnée, sa tête s'appuya contre la voiture où elle s'était cachée. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure et des sueurs froides parcouraient presque tout son corps. Elle avait failli se faire chopper. Elle tenta de calmer son souffle tout en chassant ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans le véhicule.

…_Je suis en plein film d'horreur…_

Elles resta encore plusieurs minutes à essayer vainement de s'apaiser, puis elle se releva, toute tremblante et se dirigea vers les portes de sortie. Elle guetta si le type était remonté ou non. Elle ouvrit le battant, rassuré de ne voir personne et se dirigea vers la dernière porte close. Elle cherche la clé, posant son regard sur la porte de la conciergerie… Un doute vient en elle.

_J'avais laissé allumer ou pas ? Je sais plus… Non, si j'avais laissé allumer, le mec aurait donner l'alerte._

L'anxiété en elle ne l'aidait pas avoir l'esprit clair. Elle retrouva la clé et la glissa dans la serrure. Après avoir ouvert la porte, elle cherche un interrupteur et examina la nouvelle pièce. C'était l'endroit décrit par Leon : le local où la police entreposait son matériel. Elle vit des placards métalliques fermés par code digital - comprenant probablement des armes et des munitions- puis sur l'un des étagères, elle vit des oreillettes avec une fine tige. C'était sans doute ces fameux talkies-walkies dont avait mentionné l'agent…Des appareils du dernier crie visiblement. Elle en prit un, puis remarquant qu'elle avait de la place, elle referma la porte, pour se sentir plus en sécurité et éteignit la lumière.

Deirdre s'adossa contre un mur et allumant sa lampe, elle examina l'oreillette. Elle trouva rapidement le bouton pour l'allumer puis elle chercha comment ajuster la fréquence. Elle posa l'appareil contre son oreille et tourna l'une des molettes qu'elle avait trouvée. Un bruit strident lui creva presque un tympan. C'était la molette pour régler le son. Elle tourna la seconde molette et entendue plusieurs bruits parasites avant d'entendre une voix familière…

Leon n'avait pas perdu une minute après que le contact fut coupé. Il donna plusieurs ordres aux équipes de secours, se tenant près à agir si besoin est. Il reprit contact avec Hunnigan pour qu'elle cherche de son coté des informations "plus confidentielles". Il envoya aussi un policer près des deux amis de Deirdre, afin de les « rassurer » que leur amie allait bien…

_Pour le moment…_

L'agent se tourna vers le bâtiment. Il essayait de se mettre à la place de cette jeune femme. Elle n'était ni préparer, ni entraîner à ce genre de situation mais au travers de leurs discussions, il avait pu sentir en elle du courage qui l'aiderait à ne pas baisser les bras…Elle était aussi leur unique espoir de faire sortir les otages. Leon n'avait pas eu le choix sur le moment, cependant il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Deirdre pouvait se faire repérer et capturer…ou même tuer.

L'ancien flic s'était toujours montrer très protecteur envers ceux qui travaillaient avec lui ou les personnes à protéger. Bien que ce protectorat lui avait failli coûter la vie à de nombreuses reprises…Ou de se faire trahir. Amèrement, le souvenir d'une femme brune portant une robe rouge s'imposa dans son esprit.

_Ada._

Bien qu'une infime partie de lui tenait à elle, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi…Si elle était encore en vie. Après ce qui c'était passé il y a deux ans en Europe, il ne l'avait pas recroisé au cours de ses missions.

Le chef de la police entra dans la tente, tenant des dossiers dans les mains, Leon, sortant de sa torpeur, reporta son attention sur lui.

« Avez-vous trouvez quelque chose ?

- Concernant un dénommé Baldric, rien. Pour ce mystérieux dossier CliveFawn, aucune donné non plus. Du moins, on n'a aucune information que nous pouvons avoir nous. »

Leon médita. Si ces terroristes avaient un rapport quelconque avec les évènements de Raccoon City, Umbrella inc. ou autre, soient les données avaient été effacés, soient elles ne sont accessibles qu'à certaines personnes. L'inspecteur de police s'approcha de la table et déposa des dossiers sur le plan.

« Sinon, j'ai consulté les états civils de cette jeune femme et de ses deux amis. Deirdre Hayden, lisait à haute voix le policer en prenant l'une des fiches. Rien en particulier. Une personne sans histoire. Anna Hamilton, son père détient une entreprise qui fait bien tourner l'économie de la ville. Fred Rowland, un sportif de volley-ball prometteur apparemment. »

L'agent ferma les yeux…Des personnes innocents, non concernés par ce qui se passait et qui se retrouvaient impliqué là-dedans. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il de cette manière ? Il était sûre d'une chose : Deirdre allait gardé un souvenir douloureux de cette expérience.

« Sinon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! »

Leon rouvrit les yeux, se tournant vers le chef de police. Ce dernier indiqua sur la carte la position du terroriste qui se tenait près d'un des volets.

« On sait pourquoi il est à ce poste. D'après des archives qu'on a du bâtiment et de son fonctionnement, il s'agit d'un volet défectueux. Il n'a pas été réparé d'après la société chargée de l'entretien.

-…Ce qui veut dire qu'on pourrait pénétrer par ce passage ?

- Oui. À condition que la jeune femme nous aide. Si elle pouvait détourner l'attention du terroriste ou le mettre hors d'état de nuire, on pourra soulever ce volet avec le matériel que nous avons.

- De manière discrète ?

- Si Deirdre nous file un coup de main, oui. Il y a un système manuel à l'intérieur qui peut-être actionné grâce à une manivelle. Si elle le débloque, on pourra relevé le volet en partie et nous permettre d'y entré. De plus, les terroristes n'ont aucun moyen de voir à l'extérieur, vu qu'ils n'ont pas accès au centre de sécurité. Ils ne pourront pas nous repérer. »

Leon réfléchit à cette proposition. Il préférait ne plus impliquer Deirdre, mais les solutions étaient peu nombreuses et le temps comptait. Une fois que les terroristes auront le dossier, ils n'hésiteront peut-être pas à descendre les otages ou lâcher le virus. C'était donc le moment d'agir.

« Toujours aucun contact avec elle ? Demanda le policier.

- Non, je vais essayer encore. J'espère qu'elle n'a rencontré aucune difficulté.

- Puis-je vous dire mon opinion ? »

L'agent fixa l'inspecteur de police qui affichait une mine sombre mais ses yeux reflétaient comme de la compassion.

« Mon collègue du SWAT n'apprécie pas la méthode que vous avez employé…mais je sais que vous n'avez pas eu le choix. Et j'aurais fait de même à votre place. Mais je reconnais que cette femme n'hésite pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour nous aider, alors qu'elle n'y ait pas préparé…Si tous les citoyens étaient comme elle…

- C'est vrai qu'elle a du courage. Elle aurait très bien pu refusé la mission.

- Ce que je veux dire…c'est qu'ici, les gens sont un peu lâches et égoïstes…Je me suis retrouvé dans la même situation que vous. Une prise d'otages dans une banque et un homme avait réussit à se cacher et à nous contacter. L'impliquer était dangereux mais nous avions juste besoin de savoir où se trouvaient les terroristes. Cet homme m'a répondu net qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire des autres, ils voulaient qu'on le sorte lui…Nous avons pu sauver les otages de justesse grâce à une erreur commise par les malfrats. Quand à cet homme, il ne nous a même pas remercier, prétextant qu'on aurait du le faire sortir rapidement. Ce jour-là, je lui ais mis mon poing dans la gueule et j'ai pris trois jours de suspension. J'ignore si c'est la peur ou la colère qui l'a fait agir mais depuis, j'ai vu de très rares citoyens osés affronter le danger comme le fait cette jeune femme.

- Je comprends…Bien que vous m'ayez entendu essayer de la pousser.

- Si je puis me permettre, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressentit. Si elle accomplit cette mission, c'est parce que vous lui donnez votre confiance. Quand on a la foi d'autrui, on sait qu'on peut accomplir bien des choses, même des miracles. Mais peu de personnes acceptent cette confiance car ils sont méfiants...Mais elle, malgré les circonstances, a su prouver du courage et aussi un certain sang-froid. J'ai foi en elle aussi et j'espère aussi comme vous, qui ne lui arrivera rien. »

Leon hocha légèrement de la tête pour accepter. Il était rassuré que le policier pensait comme lui –ce qui était rare d'après ce qu'il avait vu auparavant- mais il admit qu'il avait raison sur un point : Deirdre avait gardé un peu de sang froid. Il éprouva de l'estime pour elle.

« Je vais essayer de la contacter, dit Leon. Je sais que le temps nous ait compté mais vous pouvez essayer de freiner les impulsions du commandant du SWAT ?

- Bien sur, Monsieur. »

Le policier le salua et sortit de la tente tandis que Leon s'emparait du talkie-walkie et retenta de contacter Deirdre.

« Deirdre ? Deirdre, tu me reçois ? »

Toujours rien. Le silence total. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fiche civile de la jeune femme. Il lu quelques lignes, priant que rien ne lui était arrivé…

_Criiii…Leon…criiii…allo…_

L'agent se tourna brusquement vers son talkie-walkie. Il venait de recevoir un appel et reconnu la voix malgré les interférences.

« Deirdre ! Deirdre tu m'entends ? »

Il entendit très mal quelques mots prononcés par la jeune femme, puis d'autres parasites interférèrent avant d'avoir un son enfin clair.

« Leon ? Tu m'entends.

- Oui, je te reçois ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui…Je… »

Des sanglots étouffés lui parvinrent. L'agent fronça les sourcils, néanmoins il compatissait. La jeune femme avait du avoir peur durant ce long temps mort.

« Ça va aller, je suis là…

-…Pardon…je.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Si tu as besoin de craquer, fais le. »

Il entendit la jeune femme laissé aller ses larmes. Il valait mieux ne pas la brusquer, quelque chose avait du arriver mais il préféra qu'elle se laisse un peu aller avant de se reprendre. Au moins, il l'entendait, ce qui était une bonne chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, Deirdre respira calmement pour s'apaiser.

« …C'est bon…

- OK. Je suis content de t'entendre.

- …Moi aussi…les minutes passées m'ont paru des heures…

- Raconte ce qui s'est passé.

- Comme tu m'as dit, je suis allé dans les sous-sols pour trouver le local. C'était fermé mais j'ai trouvé un passe-partout dans le parking…mais… »

Au travers du combiné, Leon sentit qu'elle angoissait, comme si elle avait aperçu quelque chose.

« Deirdre ? Détend toi. Là ou tu te trouves, tu es en sécurité ?

- Oui. Je me suis enfermé dans le local de stockage.

- D'accord…Essaye de poursuivre, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il savait qu'elle avait du voir quelque chose ou qu'un événement avait du survenir, cependant il ne voulait pas la brusquer, malgré le temps qui défilait.

« …J'ai trouvé le camion blindé. Il avait le logo de la police…c'est comme ça qu'ils ont du entré….et à l'intérieur…non…

- Deirdre, respire doucement et calme toi. Qu'est ce que tu as vu dedans ?

-…je peux pas décrire….c'est pas…humain… »

_Pas humain ?_

Les pupilles bleus de Leon s'écarquillèrent en pensant à une terrible chose. Ce n'était quand même pas…

« C'était comme…un genre d'animal…mais sans peau, qu'avec des muscles…..et des griffes…dans l'une des cages…mais….dans le caisson…On aurait dit que c'était humain…mais complètement défiguré…plus humain…

- Deirdre…Écoute moi attentivement et tente de garder ton sang froid. Je sais ce que tu as vu.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu as vu, si c'est bien ce que tu m'as décrit….c'est _le virus_… »

6


	6. Chapitre05

Chapitre V

Assise dans le local du matériel de police, Deirdre avait du mal à encaisser ce que Leon venait d'avouer.

« Le virus ? Attends…Je…je ne comprend pas…

- Ces créatures que tu as vues sont des expériences qu'Umbrella Inc. ont menés…je me demande d'ailleurs comment les terroristes ont pus les obtenir. Probablement au marché noir, mais bref ! Il s'agit à la base d'armes biologiques.

- Des armes ? ! Si je te suis... Ils sont porteurs du virus qui les ont fait devenir... Ça ?

- Oui. Et visiblement, la "menace", c'est que les terroristes ont l'intention de lâcher ses saloperies dans le bâtiment... Et probablement aussi dans la ville. »

La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à parler, ni même à respirer. Dans sa tête, elle vit ces abominations relâchées dans la nature... Et les dégâts que cela causeraient.

Leon aussi était sous le choc, mais il ne devait pas céder à la panique.

_J'aurais jamais cru avoir à faire de nouveau à ses monstres... En prime, des Lickers. Je me demande ce que sont les autres choses... _

Non, ce n'était pas le moment, il devait réagir rapidement. Surtout qu'il avait enfin un moyen de pénétrer dans l'immeuble.

« Deirdre, garde ton calme. Ce que tu aies vu a dû être horrible, je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, on a une solution pour entrer dans le bâtiment. »

L'angoisse de la jeune femme disparue un peu à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en elle.

« Vrai ?

- Oui. Je vais encore avoir besoin de toi mais ce sera la dernière fois. Tu vois le terroriste posté vers le volet du rez-de-chaussée ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Ce volet est défectueux et donc c'est par là qu'on va rentrer... Seulement, il va falloir que tu fasses deux choses. La première concerne un système manuel qui est à l'intérieur, près de la fenêtre. Il doit y avoir une manivelle qui permet de la faire fonctionner. Elle doit se trouver dans la conciergerie.

- D'accord... Et la deuxième tâche ?

- Faut que tu neutralises le terroriste.

- Euh... Je n'ai pas d'armes.

- Il n'y a rien de contondant dans le coin ?

-... Un balai, ça ira ? »

Leon sourie, imaginant "l'arme" entre les mains de Deirdre. Cependant ça pourrait s'avérer être utile.

« Ça ira même très bien.

- Mais... Si je me rate ?

- Tu vas y arriver. Bon, je pense que tu n'as jamais fait ça et je sais que tu appréhendes cette idée. Donc écoute bien. Attend que le mec soit bien de dos et vise au niveau de la nuque.

- ... Leon, je ne veux pas le tuer !

- Deirdre... Ce n'est pas une question de tuer.

- Mais si je me loupe, que je lui brise le cou... Si je le tue sans vouloir. »

L'agent ressenti l'anxiété de la jeune femme... Il avait été ainsi la première fois quand il était flic. Ce n'était pas facile. Il s'assit sur le coin de la table, une mine sérieuse sur le visage, néanmoins son regard montrait de la compassion.

« Deirdre... Je sais que tu as peur de ce qui pourrait arriver après. Mais cet homme n'hésitera pas à te tuer. Dis-toi que c'est de la légitime défense, personne ne t'en voudra de t'être défendu. Ta vie est en jeu, mais aussi celle des otages. Il n'y aura pas de conséquences pour toi...

-...

- Deirdre, je vais être franc avec toi. Même si c'est sans faire exprès que tu le tues, je préfère que ce soit lui que toi. »

Leon ne pouvait le voir, mais la jeune femme était émue par ces paroles. Une fine larme coula le long de sa joue.

« ... Leon... Je t'avoue que personne ne m'a jamais dit ça, ni m'accorder sa totale confiance... Et je te remercie pour ta sincérité... J'ai... J'ai impression de ne pas être inutile.

- Inutile ? Personne ne l'est.

-... Tous ne pensent pas comme toi... Ça va te paraître absurde ce que je vais te raconter... Mais je n'ai jamais été utile auprès de ma famille ou même de mes amis. »

L'agent fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris de cette révélation. Il tenait la fiche d'État civil de Deirdre dans la main. Son dossier ne comporte rien en particulier... Rien. Il mit peut-être le doigt dessus, sur quoi elle voulait parler.

« Je devrais pas t'embêter avec ça, repris Deirdre…Pas maintenant…

- On a un peu de temps devant nous, les équipes ne sont pas en place. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis prêt à t'écouter.

-... Merci. En fait, Fred et moi, on se connaît depuis notre enfance et à une période où j'ai dû partir... Il a perdu sa famille et a sombré dans la dépression. Je n'ai pas pu revenir pour l'aider... Et c'est à ce moment-là que Anna et lui se sont rapprochées car elle était là pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

- Je vois. Pourtant, tous les deux s'inquiètent pour toi.

- Je sais. Cependant... De nous trois, c'est moi qui n'ai jamais réussi dans la vie. Je me bats mais...Deirdre soupira. Je dois t'ennuyer, non ?

- Non, en fait je comprends mieux quand tu parlais de concours.

- Oui, j'en ai passé plusieurs mais j'ai échoué à chaque fois.

-... Tu sais ce que j'en pense ? Je crois que peut-être ce n'est pas dû au hasard.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est peut-être irréaliste que je te dire. Mais pour moi, si je me retrouve là où je suis, c'est par le destin... Je pense qu'il en va de même pour toi. Ce que tu as fait n'est facile pour personne mais j'ai senti en toi que tu avais du courage et que je pouvais te faire confiance. J'admets que le destin peut être cruel et que tu vas en garder les séquelles... Mais tu n'es pas seul... Ni inutile. »

Deirdre ne connaissait pas du tout Leon et pourtant cet homme avait non seulement réussi à la cerner, mais également à la rassurer et comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. De savoir que quelqu'un d'autre partageait la même chose qu'elle, l'apaisa.

«... Merci Leon. On ne se connaît pas du tout, mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Tu n'oublies pas ta promesse d'aller boire un coup ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié. On ira, une fois que tout sera terminé. »

Au même moment, l'inspecteur de police entra dans la tente, faisant signe à Leon que l'équipe était prête. L'agent le remercia puis reprit une attitude plus professionnelle.

« Deirdre, nous sommes prêts de notre côté. C'est la dernière ligne droite, tu es capable de tenir ?

- Oui... J'irais jusqu'au bout.

- Bien dit. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as faire ?

- Récupérer la manivelle et assommer le terroriste... Et après ?

- Recontacte-moi une fois que tu auras neutralisé le type. Nous, on se tiendra près du volet et je te dirai les autres instructions.

- D'accord. Je dispose de combien de temps ?

- Deirdre, l'important c'est que tu y arrives sans encombres. Si la voie n'est pas libre, préviens moi, mais prend ton temps.

- O.K… Et le virus ?

- On s'en charge, n'aie crainte.

- Bon… Eh bien, dans peu de temps, on va enfin se voir.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Prête ?

- …Ouais, j'y vais.

- Soit prudente. »

_TuuuTuuu…_

Leon fixa le talkie-walkie Tout allait se jouer à présent. Une fois que Deirdre leur permettra d'entrer dans le bâtiment, il la ferais sortir pour la mettre en sécurité tandis que l'équipe pénétra et fera son travail. Il accrocha l'écouteur du talkie à sa ceinture et sorti son flingue pour le vérifier.

« Tout est prêt ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien... Va falloir aussi des explosifs. Deirdre a repéré le virus, on peut l'annihiler sans qu'il se répande.

- Bonne nouvelle !... Cette jeune femme pourra faire un bon agent, non ? »

Leon sourit à cette idée car il avait pensé la même chose. Malgré la situation délicate, la jeune femme avait montré un peu de sang froid et de l'audace, faisant tout pour réussir une mission qui ne relevait pas d'une civile. Des capacités qui pouvait lui permettre de devenir agent en suivant un bon entrainement derrière. Cependant Deirdre était maître de ses choix, à elle de voir ce qu'elle ferait une fois que tout sera terminé... Mais c'était une proposition ne pas écarter. Du moins, il devait prévenir Hunnigan ainsi que le bureau ovale. C'était à eux de prendre des décisions finales. L'agent sortit la tente suivie du policier. C'était à leur tour d'agir.

Deirdre jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, une fois assurée qu'elle avait bien la lampe de poche et l'écouteur sur son oreille. Puis elle se dirigea vers la conciergerie et cherchera la manivelle. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait vu quelque chose dans ce style. Finalement, elle la trouva dans une caisse à outils, puis elle réfléchit en observant l'objet. C'était quelque chose de lourd, suffisant pour bien assommer quelqu'un. Ça y est ! Elle allait devenir une criminelle. Deirdre se moqua d'elle-même intérieurement néanmoins elle tentait ainsi de chasser son anxiété. Les paroles du Leon l'aidèrent à se détendre. C'était pour se défendre et pour aider les otages qu'elle faisait ça... Elle y arriverait.

Deirdre quitta la conciergerie, puis emprunta l'escalier guidé par le fuseau lumineux de sa lampe torche. Arrivé devant la porte, elle posa son oreiller et écouta. Aucun bruit de l'autre côté. Éteignant la lampe, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Puis elle longea le corridor en direction du volet défectueux. Elle était sur ses gardes, prête à réagir au moindre bruit suspect, puis bifurqua à droite pour aller vers la coursive parallèle...

Elle stoppa net, ayant entendu un son. Elle se retourna et regarda dans le couloir d'où elle venait. Il n'y avait rien.

_J'ai dû rêver... Ou bien ça vient encore d'en bas._

Elle frissonna en repensant à ses abominations. Jamais, elle ne voudrait pas se retrouver en face d'une de ses créatures. Elle chassa cette horrible situation et repris sa mission. D'un pas lent, elle s'approcha de l'angle et jeta un œil discret. Le terroriste posté à cet endroit était de trois-quarts de dos. Il semblait sur ses gardes, armé d'un fusil d'assaut. Deirdre recula un peu, respirant silencieusement et serrant la manivelle dans ses mains. Elle savait que de l'autre côté, Leon et une équipe de secours se tenaient prêt à agir à son signal. Elle pouvait y arriver... N'importe qui pouvait le faire, même une incompétente comme elle, pensa-t-elle.

Deirdre regarde de nouveau, prête à saisir l'occasion où le type sera complètement de dos. Seulement quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, alors que pour Deirdre, il lui semblait que c'était des minutes, le mec ignorant totalement la présence de la jeune femme se tourna, complètement exposé à une attaque dans le dos.

_Maintenant !_

D'un pas feutré, Deirdre avança rapidement vers le terroriste, levant la manivelle. Fixant le cou du type, elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, au même moment ou ce dernier commençaient à se retourner. Ne réfléchissant pas, la jeune femme abattit lourdement l'objet contre le cou de du terroriste. Il eut un violent bruit, avant que l'homme ne s'effondre inconscient, aux pieds de Deirdre.

Le souffle saccadé, les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune femme serrait toujours la manivelle dans ses mains tremblantes et avait peur que le type se relève ou que le bruit qu'elle avait entendu était le craquement de la colonne vertébrale. Elle se rapprocha de lui, s'agenouillant et posant sa main pour palper son pouls. Elle fut soulagée d'entendre son cœur battre, même si c'était un ennemi. Elle ne l'avait pas tué, néanmoins il était assommé pour plusieurs minutes. Assez pour que Leon et les autres entrent. Elle ralluma son écouteur pour contacter l'agent.

« Leon, tu me reçois ?

- _Criiii_… Oui, je te reçois.

- Je…je l'ai eu…Il est assommé.

- Bien joué ! Je n'avais pas douté de toi.

- Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Sur le côté du volet, tu dois voir une petite plaque métallique. Ouvre le et insère la manivelle dans l'emplacement. Tu n'auras plus qu'à tourner.

- Je dois relever le volet entièrement ?

- Non, ria doucement Leon. Relève-la jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter. Ensuite recule et met toi à l'abri dans un angle. Nous, on se charge du reste.

- OK. »

Deirdre trouve la fameuse plaque métallique, l'ouvrit et inséra la manivelle dans le trou fait pour. Puis elle commence à tourner dans un sens mais c'était bloqué.

_Ça doit être dans l'autre sens... C'est bientôt terminé... J'ai réussi._

Cette pensée lui donnait du courage pour en finir. Elle tourna la manivelle dans l'autre sens et ça fonctionnait. Cependant, c'était plus dur que prévu et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force. Elle ne baissa pas les bras, elle y arriverait. Doucement, le volet commença peu à peu se relever avec un léger petit bruit de grincements. Il y avait peu de chances pour que d'autres terroristes se trouvent à cet étage mais il fallait faire vite.

Le mécanisme était dur, néanmoins après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, Deirdre réussie à remonter le volet, laissant apparaître un petit espace de la fenêtre. Elle s'essoufflait rapidement, à cause de la fatigue et des émotions, puis elle entendit un appel dans son écouteur.

« OK Deirdre. C'est bon. C'est suffisant pour nous pour le relever de notre coté. Recule toi maintenant.

- D'accord, Leon. »

Laissant la manivelle en place, la jeune femme recula tandis qu'elle l'entendit que quelqu'un força la fenêtre de l'extérieur.

Dans quelques instants, les secours seront là et elle pourra sortir.

Dans quelques instants, les terroristes se feront surprendre puis arrêtés et les otages libérés.

Dans quelques instants, le cauchemar serait fini...

Soudain, une main se plaque sur sa bouche tandis qu'un bras enserra l'un de ses bras et sa taille, la maintenant fermement. Surprise, elle tenta de se débattre mais la personne l'entraîna de force en arrière dans l'angle de l'autre couloir. Elle essaye de hurler, ne comprenant pas de suite ce qui lui arrivait, puis ses yeux violets croisèrent un regard vert empli d'une lueur malsaine…

À l'extérieur, Leon accompagné d'une équipe d'une quinzaine d'hommes se trouvait près du volet où ils allaient pénétrer. Lorsque l'agent avait reçu l'appel de Deirdre, il fut soulagé qu'elle avait réussi et qu'elle allait bien. Puis le volet commença peu à peu à se relever sous leurs yeux dans un léger grincement –peu perceptible heureusement- et il donna des dernières instructions aux personnes à ses côtés. Une fois qu'ils auraient brisé la fenêtre et qu'ils relèveraient le volet avec l'aide de pied-de-biche, il serait le premier à entrer afin, déjà de rassurer la jeune femme et de la faire sortir avant que le reste de l'équipe ne rentre à son tour.

_Puis ce sera à moi de jouer…_

Il avait le plan d'action en tête, aucun détail ne devait être oublié afin que la mission réussisse.

Lorsque, de l'extérieur, un mince passage au niveau de la fenêtre se révéla, il rappela Deirdre pour lui dire de stopper et de se mettre à l'abri, il se doutait que cela n'avait pas du être facile pour relever une plaque pesant presque plusieurs dizaines de kilos –et encore-. Il fit signe à deux membres du SWAT d'agir. Les deux hommes, armés de pied-de-biche, brisèrent d'abord une des vitres de la fenêtre afin de l'ouvrir. Puis ils passèrent leur pied-de-biche dans le fin espace et ensemble, ils commencèrent à soulever le volet. Leon observa la manœuvre, calculant le moment où cela sera suffisant pour lui de passer. Il leur fit signe d'arrêter puis grimpa sur le bord de la fenêtre et observa l'intérieur.

L'agent vit au sol un homme, inconscient, et déduisit qu'il devait s'agir du terroriste que Deirdre avait assommé. Il se glissa dans l'espace ouvert, son pistolet à la main et entra. Ses yeux bleus regardèrent de par et d'autre du couloir, puis il se tourna dans la direction de l'angle, là où Deirdre avait dû se réfugier.

« Deirdre ? Appela doucement Leon »

Tapis dans l'ombre du corridor perpendiculaire, Baldric, accompagné de deux de ses hommes, analysait la situation. Un peu plus tôt, son contact, infiltré à l'extérieur, l'avait prévenu que les flics avaient quelqu'un à l'intérieur et qu'ils avaient l'intention de pénétrer par le volet défectueux. Le rouquin sentit la colère monter en lui, apprenant qu'un civil était passé entre les mailles de son filet et avait réussit à informer les forces de l'ordre à l'extérieur. De plus, la fouille dans les bureaux n'avait rien donné, ni même après avoir torturé encore plus l'imbécile qu'il retenait pour qu'il lui révèle l'emplacement du dossier…

_La situation va m'échapper…_

C'est la pensée qui le traversa, jusqu'à ce que son indic lui dit qu'un agent avait été envoyé par le président pour résoudre cette affaire et lorsqu'il lui donna son nom, Baldric écarquilla les yeux. Il se souvenait de cet homme, il avait été impliqué dans de nombreuses affaires touchant de près aux anciens membres d'Umbrella Corporation ou au Virus-T…Il était peut-être venu pour récupérer le dossier CliveFawn. Non, c'était impossible. Personne à part lui et ceux d'Umbrella inc. connaissaient l'existence de ce dossier et de son contenu… Ou alors, l'intrus dans le bâtiment avait le dossier.

_Oui, ça doit être ça ! Cet agent nous connaissant, a du lui demander de s'emparer du dossier avant et à présent, il est entre ses mains, attendant l'opportunité pour sortir…_

Il devait réagir vite, intercepter l'intrus et mettre la main sur le dossier avant. Il rappela ses autres hommes –à part celui posté devant le volet- dans la salle du conseil du troisième étage, afin qu'ils surveillent les otages, puis escortés de deux de ses terroristes, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée…Où ils virent l'intrus en question. Il fut d'ailleurs fort étonner que ce dernier soit une femme, et à présent, elle se trouvait devant lui, bâillonnée et maintenue par l'un de ses sbires. Il soutenait son regard apeuré et esquisse un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon pour elle…

Baldric attendit que ces imbéciles du SWAT pénètrent et vit l'agent que son contact extérieur avait décrit… Il fallait l'éliminer et que personne d'autre ne rentre et tant pis si l'un de ses hommes, au sol inconscient, crève. On ne pouvait faire d'omelette sans casser des œufs. L'autre terroriste qui l'accompagnait lui tendit une grenade qu'il saisit. Son doigt passa dans la boucle pour dégoupiller et il tira d'un coup sec...

Au même moment, Deirdre, prisonnière du type qui la tenait entendit la voix de Leon l'appeler et comprit que Baldric avait l'intention de le tuer. Elle réussit à donner un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac de son ravisseur qui la relâcha un peu, mais suffisant pour retirer sa main qui la gênait.

« LEON ! Sauve-toi ! »

Tout se passa rapidement. L'agent, entendant la voix de la jeune femme vit, au même moment un petit objet lancé dans sa direction. Même avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il fonça dans la direction opposée, hurlant aux membres du SWAT qui, intriguer par les bruits, avaient commencé à rentrer.

« Sortez de là ! Grenade ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter qu'une violente explosion retentit derrière lui. Baldric et les deux autres terroristes s'étaient reculés pour se protéger de la déflagration, maintenant leur prisonnière. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence retomba. Baldric se releva, dépoussiérant ses vêtements et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Deirdre, dont ses cries étaient étouffés à nouveau, tremblait de peur. Ses yeux violets allaient de Baldric vers la fumée noire qui venait du couloir perpendiculaire…où se trouvait Leon.

_Non…il n'est pas…_

Le rouquin s'approcha d'elle, un sourire mesquin et satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Deirdre ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées, mais elle savait dans quelle situation elle se trouvait.

Seule, entre les mains des terroristes, son heure était comptée…

6


	7. Chapitre06

Chapitre VI

Leon l'avait échappé belle. Au moment de l'explosion, il fut propulsé en avant par le souffle et réussit, en faisant un roulé-boulé à se rattraper. Puis poussant une porte sur sa droite, il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte avant de prendre le retour de flammes. Il mis plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits, après il se redressa, plaqué contre la porte. Il n'avait pas lâché son flingue, heureusement. La tête encore un peu sonnée, l'agent essaye rapidement d'analyser ce qui venait de se produire…

_Bordel, ils nous attendaient…Deirdre !_

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Les terroristes détenaient la jeune femme, il en était sûr puisqu'elle avait pu le prévenir à temps pour la grenade…Une seconde plus et il finissait en petits morceaux…Et les autres ?

Leon sortit de la pièce prudemment, le couloir était encore rempli de fumée mais il put voir au loin que le volet s'était complètement affaissé, bloquant complètement l'entrée opportun. Au sol parmi les débris, un bras ensanglanté. Il devait appartenir au type inconscient… Ce qui voulait dire que le chef de ces terroristes était prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour arriver à ses fins…

Comment avaient-il su qu'ils allaient entrer par ici ? Deirdre s'était fait repérer ?...Dans ce cas, pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas capturer avant? Il pressentait qu'il devait y avoir autre chose, un élément lui échappait…

_Criii…Leon…Criii…Vous me recevrez ?_

L'agent entendit l'appel dans son écouteur. Il régla la fréquence pour percevoir plus clairement alors qu'il regagna son abri. Les terroristes étaient peut-être encore dans le coin et ils allaient sûrement envoyer quelqu'un pour s'assurer qu'il était mort. S'enfermant dans la pièce, il tenta de répondre.

« Oui, je vous reçois.

- Bon dieu, répondit l'inspecteur de police. Vous êtes saufs. Etes-vous blessé ?

- Non, quelque égratignures mais je survivrais. Y en a de votre coté ?

- Juste un, mais peu grièvement. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils savaient qu'on allait venir. J'ai pu me réfugier, mais il détienne Deirdre.

-…Oh non…J'aurais du réagir plus rapidement.

- Hein ? Dit avec surprise Leon. Qui y a–t-il ?

- …Avant que vous ne donniez l'ordre d'assaut, un officier m'a rapporté une personne suspecte parmi nos rangs. On vient de l'arrêter et on a découvert qu'il contactait les terroristes à l'intérieur pour les informer de nos mouvements et ordres. Fort heureusement, il n'a pas tout su, mais il a du prévenir ce Baldric de notre intervention et de la présence de Deirdre. »

Voila le détail qui lui échappait. Un traître dans leur rang. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le plan était foutu. Non seulement il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'avoir des renforts de l'extérieur mais en prime, les terroristes détenaient Deirdre et ils allaient sûrement la descendre avec les otages. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution très rapidement, un moyen de les ralentir…Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup. Il y avait encore une petite chance.

« Inspecteur, écoutez moi. Je veux que vous fassiez parler cet espion, qu'il nous dise ce qu'il sait sur Baldric et de ses vraies intentions ainsi que le dossier CliveFawn. J'ai peut-être une opportunité d'agir, il pense peut-être que je sois mort ou blessé…Mais vous allez pouvoir gagner du temps et peut-être libérer les captifs.

- Comment ? Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

- Ils n'ont peut-être pas trouvé le dossier, sinon ils auraient réagit avant. Faisons leur croire qu'on le détient, vu que Deirdre nous avait prévenu. Proposons leur un échange : L'argent et le dossier contre la libération de la totalité des otages.

-…Oui, fit le policier après un temps de réflexion. Je pense que cela devrait marcher. Si l'autre nous crache rapidement le morceau, on pourra peut-être même leur montrer la preuve matérielle. Mais concernant le virus… »

Leon avait oublié ce léger détail. Les armes biologiques devaient être toujours dans le parking, il allait devoir s'en occuper.

« Le virus, je m'en charge personnellement…Ainsi que de Deirdre. »

Il avait encore une chance de la sauver, s'il la trouve rapidement. Elle était encore en vie pour l'instant…Il n'aurait pas du l'impliquer autant dedans. A présent, elle allait peut-être mourir par sa faute…

« Leon, écoutez ! Lança le chef de la police. Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir. Deirdre savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle vous a fait confiance jusqu'au bout. Elle sait que vous ne l'abandonnerez pas. Chargez vous du virus et de la sauvez, nous on se charge du dossier et des captifs.

-…Merci, Inspecteur. Je sais que je peux comptez sur vous. Allez-y !

- Bien compris, je ne vous décevrais pas. »

Le contact se rompit. L'agent vérifia son équipement, il avait encore deux chargeurs, plus celui dans son pistolet, ainsi qu'un couteau et un autre petit flingue. Il avait aussi la possibilité d'avoir d'autres armes dans le sous-sol, ayant obtenu grâce à la police les codes des casiers métalliques. Armant son revolver, il avait d'abord une priorité : sauver Deirdre.

Deirdre était dans de beaux draps. Baldric et les deux autres terroristes l'avaient embarqué au premier étage, dans l'un des bureaux, qui était sans dessus dessous. Puis ils lui enlevèrent ses objets personnels et la fouillèrent. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils cherchaient, puis elle fut ligotée à un tuyau collé au mur. Les deux types murmurèrent quelque chose à leur chef, qui fronça les sourcils avant de leur ordonner de se retirer.

Deirdre se retrouva seule avec le rouquin, qui prit contact avec les autres terroristes, par talkie-walkie pour un compte-rendu de la situation. Pendant ce laps de temps, Deirdre essayait vainement de forcer sur ses liens mais les cordes lui entaillaient les poignets Elle était fichue. Il allait la tuer... ou pire, abuser d'elle ou la torturer avant de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, envahi par la peur et les remords. Leon était mort par sa faute, elle aurait dû être plus prudente…

Coupant la communication, Baldric se tourne vers sa prisonnière. Il se rapprocha d'elle, la fixant de haut. Deirdre essayait de ne rien paraître, soutenant son regard comme pour le défier, une dernière fois avant de mourir.

« Je dois admettre que vous m'impressionnez, lâcha le rouquin. Pour une simple civile, vous ne manquez pas d'audace.

- …Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? Demande un peu tremblante Deirdre.

- Hum, j'ai bien peur que vous en saviez un peu trop. Aussi, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous éliminer. »

Deirdre ferma douloureusement les yeux, le moment fatidique était venu…

« Mais avant, rajouta Baldric. Je tiens à vous féliciter. Si notre contact de l'extérieur ne m'avait pas prévenu que la police avait un pion ici, je ne me serais jamais douté de votre présence. »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux d'un coup… Elle ne s'était donc pas fait repérer ?

« Et je veux que vous me remettiez le dossier CliveFawn, poursuivit Baldric, tout en sortant un couteau, accroché à sa ceinture.

- …Hein ? »

Deirdre fut complètement surprise de la demande. Le rouquin pensait qu'elle détenait le dossier ? Ce dernier s'agenouille devant elle, puis sa main gifla violemment le visage de la jeune femme. Sous le choc du coup, Deirdre fut un peu sonnée. Sa tête fut rapidement relevée et elle se retrouva face à son bourreau, sentant ses doigts se serrer contre son visage. Elle vit la lame du couteau danser dangereusement devant ses yeux.

« Ne jouer pas ce petit jeu avec moi, répliqua Baldric d'une voix froide. Je sais que cet agent vous a demandé de le trouver avant nous. Alors, ou est-il ?! »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de souffrance, alors qu'elle sentit les doigts de l'homme se refermer sur son visage.

« Je ne sais pas ! J'ai pas ce dossier… On ne m'a jamais demandé de le chercher...

- Tu mens ! Ou est… »

_Bip ! Bip !_

Baldric s'interrompit. Il relâcha le visage de Deirdre, s'emparant de son talkie-walkie et se relevant d'un air énervé.

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas interrompre !... Quoi ?... Ils ont le dossier ?! »

Deirdre fixe Baldric, reprenant son souffle. Le dossier n'était donc pas dans l'immeuble. Elle croisa le regard vert enragé du rouquin avant que ce dernier ne reprenne une attitude impassible.

« Faites-les patienter ! Je finis ce que je fais et je vous rejoins. »

Baldric raccroche et se tourna vers une femme.

« … Vous avez de la chance. Pourtant, j'avais hâte de vous torturer. Mais vous n'aurez pas cet honneur, ni celui de mourir de mes mains…Oh non, je vous offre un tout autre privilège. »

Au même moment, la porte du fond s'ouvrit et les deux terroristes partis tout à l'heure, revinrent transportant quelque chose. Ils déposèrent un objet lourd dans le coin de la pièce, derrière un bureau renversé. Deirdre ne put qu'entrevoir des sortes de barreaux… La peur l'envahit soudainement…Ce n'était quand même pas _ça _? Pas une de ces choses…

Baldric lut la terreur dans ses yeux et sourit. Il fit signe à ces deux hommes de sortir puis se dirigea vers l'objet en question. Un bruit du déverrouillage se fit entendre et le rouquin se tourna vers sa prisonnière.

« Sachez que j'avais l'intention de lâcher ces créatures, une fois qu'on avait récupéré le dossier. J'aurais aimé voir votre ville envahie par ces jolis chefs d'œuvres biologiques, dévorant toute personne sur leur passage.

- Vous vouliez contaminer la ville depuis le début ?

- Ce sont les instructions j'ai reçu. _Il_ voulait un test pour voir si ces armes étaient efficaces. »

"_Il_ "? Alors cet homme obéissait à des ordres de l'extérieur, mais de qui ? Le rouquin sembla réfléchir, il regarda son couteau qu'il tenait, puis le posa, à quelques centimètres, hors de porté de Deirdre.

« Je vais vous faire une fleur, parce que vous m'avez vraiment impressionné. Voyons si vous arriverez à vous libérer de vos liens avant qu'il se réveille. »

Baldric se dirige vers la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Deirdre.

« Oh ! Un dernier détail. Je vous conseille de ne faire aucun bruit, il se déplace au son… Bien que je pense qu'il vous trouvera. Ah ah ah ! »

La porte se referma sur les rires de Baldric. Deirdre fixa cette direction avant de poser son regard sur le bureau où derrière se trouvait la cage, puis sur le couteau devant elle. La peur la paralysait. Elle allait mourir, dévorée par cette abomination... Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. C'était terminé…

Non ! Si elle baissait les bras maintenant, alors tout serait perdu. Sa ville allait être envahie de ces choses et la population serait contaminée par le virus…Comme pour Raccoon City. Même si elle était seule, elle devait continuer…En la mémoire de Leon.

La créature était encore endormie et elle pouvait tenter d'atteindre le couteau avec ses pieds. Prenant une inspiration, elle allonge son corps, tirant sur ses poignets endoloris, et essayait de la pointe du pied d'atteindre le couteau. Elle le frôla une première fois, puis la seconde fois, elle réussit à le ramener de son côté.

_Je peux y arriver…si je me libère avant que la bestiole ne se réveille, je pourrai tenter de prévenir l'extérieur._

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un des fauteuils où reposaient ses effets personnels. Elle devait se libérer, prévenir la police des intentions des terroristes et aussi la présence d'un espion dans leur rang. Elle se concentre de nouveau sur le couteau et continua de le ramener vers elle. Les liens qui serraient ses poignets l'égratignèrent violemment, néanmoins, elle ignora cette douleur car la situation actuelle était bien plus urgente.

Faisant une pause entre temps et au bout de plusieurs minutes, Deirdre parvint à amener le couteau près d'elle. Elle le fit glisser au niveau de ses mains et sentit le contact du manche sous ses doigts, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le saisir…

_Bang !_

Deirdre s'immobilisa. C'était bien un coup de feu ? Elle se tourna en direction de la porte…Un espoir improbable l'envahit. Leon était en vie ? Ou bien c'était un policier qui avait pu réussir à entrer ? Elle allait appeler, mais un bruit métallique retentit près d'elle. Lentement, ses yeux violets se tournèrent en direction de la cage. La porte venait légèrement de s'entrouvrir et elle vit une patte rouge pourvue de griffes sortir de derrière le bureau… La créature venait de se réveiller.

Avançant prudemment, Leon guettait les alentours, s'attendant à tomber sur l'un des terroristes. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées après l'explosion et aucun d'eux n'était venu vérifier s'il était mort. Il a pu profiter de ce laps de temps pour fouiller le rez-de-chaussée afin de trouver Deirdre. Cela n'avait rien donné, il s'apprêtait à monter au premier niveau lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Il se cacha, tendant l'oreille pour écouter.

« Et si, un de ces trucs nous tombent dessus ?

- Le patron sait ce qu'il fait. On pourra partir au moment où il lâchera ces choses durant la libération des otages. »

Leon écarquilla les yeux. Les terroristes avaient l'intention de lâcher les armes biologiques au moment où il ferait sortir les captifs… Il devait prévenir l'inspecteur de police. Mais son attention fut de nouveau retenue par les voix des deux hommes…

« Je voudrais pas être à la place de la fille…On risque de l'entendre lorsque il la bouffera… Pourquoi le boss veut qu'on reste ici ?

- Au cas où elle réussit à se libérer des liens avant qu'il se réveille…Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle s'en sorte…»

La fille ? Ils voulaient sûrement parler de Deirdre… Qui était en compagnie d'une de ses abominations ? Le sang de Leon ne fit qu'un tour. Il bondit hors de sa cachette et fonça vers les deux terroristes qui n'eurent le temps de se retourner. Un coup de feu retentit, l'un des types tomba au sol, un trou rouge abordait son front. L'autre braqua son fusil en direction de l'agent mais il n'eut le temps de tirer qu'un coup de pied le désarma puis il fut plaqué contre le mur, sentant le canon du pistolet de Leon sous sa gorge.

« Ou est-elle ? Demanda sur un ton ordonnant Leon »

Le terroriste ne répondit pas, il sentit la pression plus insistante du flingue contre son cou. Soudain, il réussit à se dégager de l'agent en tentant de se saisir de son arme. Une lutte acharnée s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Leon réussit à mettre un coup de coude au visage du terroriste qui recula. Il lui fauche les jambes, braquant son arme vers le type qui tomba lourdement au sol. Mais au même moment, ce dernier se saisit de son fusil et allait tirer sur l'agent. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit et le terroriste s'écroula, mort. Leon ne s'attarda pas sur les deux hommes et pris le premier couloir qui se présentait à lui pour trouver Deirdre. Il y avait de nombreuses portes et aucun autre bruit…

_Deirdre, tiens bon !_

La créature avançait lentement, révélant un corps rouge fait que de muscle, sans peau et dont la tête était un genre de cerveau sans yeux. Ses griffes raclaient le sol tandis que de sa bouche pourvue de dents aiguisées, une langue démesurée en sortie. Deirdre ne bougeait plus, elle voulait détourner la tête de cette vision effroyable mais la peur la paralysait complètement. Elle ne respirait même plus, sentant que son heure allait arrivé.

L'abomination progressait lentement vers elle, attentive apparemment au moindre bruit. La jeune femme avait entendu des coups de feu à l'extérieur mais cela s'était arrêté… Ce n'était peut-être pas Leon… Mais elle gardait encore un infime espoir que c'était lui et aurait voulu appeler, cependant si elle émettait le moindre son, la chose allait foncé sur elle et la dévorer.

Ces doigts frôlaient toujours le manche du couteau, elle essaye en silence de tirer sur ses liens pour l'atteindre. Elle réussit à l'attraper alors que la créature n'était plus à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle replie ses jambes contre elle, retardant quelques minutes le moment fatal. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'abomination tandis que ses doigts s'affairaient à orienter la lame vers ses liens pour les couper.

_Bling !_

La lame du couteau venait de riper contre le tuyau. La chose venait de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Deirdre s'arrêta de respirer. Il l'avait entendu. La créature émit un léger rugissement puis son corps se tendit, prêt à sauter sur sa proie. La jeune femme ferma les yeux alors que de fines larmes perlèrent dans les coins...

_Je vais mourir !_

_VLAM !_

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment. L'abomination stoppe net et se tourna en direction de la personne qui venait de pénétrer. Deirdre rouvrit les yeux et vit un homme, différent des terroristes, braquer son arme vers la chose. Ce dernier venait de prendre appui sur ses membres et de sauter en direction de l'intrus. Il eut trois salves avant que la créature ne tombe au sol. La jeune femme observe le mystérieux individu, qui s'approcha de l'abomination, encore en vie et tira à nouveau trois fois en direction de sa tête. La chose eut un dernier soubresaut avant d'être complètement immobile, baignant dans son sang.

Deirdre retint son souffle, son regard violacé croisa deux yeux bleus montrant du soulagement.

« Deirdre. »

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent…La voix était celle de Leon…C'était Leon devant elle. Ce dernier se précipite vers elle, puis s'emparant du couteau, il trancha ces liens. Une fois libérée, la jeune femme se massait les poignets puis se tourna vers l'agent… avant de se jeter dans ses bras, en pleurs.

Leon fut surpris, puis il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer. Il la sentait trembler, devinant ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir face à cette créature… Mais aussi à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Deirdre sanglote quelques instants. Elle était heureuse de voir son mystérieux interlocuteur en vie… Mais aussi de savoir que elle, était vivante. Puis se redressant, elle passa une main sur ses yeux effaçant ses larmes, et se tourna vers Leon. Elle rougissait légèrement…

« …Pardon…Je…

- C'est une habitude chez toi de t'excuser ? »

L'agent lui sourit doucement, elle le lui rendit, laissant échappé un doux rire.

« Peut-être…mais d'habitude, je ne me jette pas dans les bras d'un homme avant de le connaître… »

Ce fut au tour de Leon de rire légèrement. Il fut heureux que la jeune femme aille bien et qu'elle prenait la situation dans le sens positif…surement pour cacher sa peur. Qu'importe, elle allait bien, elle n'avait pas été blessé ou presque. Il remarqua l'une de ses joues un peu enflée ainsi que ces poignets entaillés par les liens. Il la détaille un peu maintenant qu'elle était devant lui. Elle paraissait simple, banale et pourtant, elle avait quelque chose qui lui donnait du charme.

Deirdre l'observe aussi, à présent qu'ils se voyaient enfin. Il devait être plus âgé qu'elle, cependant il avait en lui un coté sombre, un peu mystérieux qui l'attirait…Puis soudain, elle se redresse d'un coup, comme piquer par quelque chose…Ou plutôt qu'elle venait de reprendre pied à la réalité et qu'une menace se profilait à l'horizon.

« Leon, c'est horrible ! Ils veulent lâcher ces choses dans la ville ! »

6


	8. Chapitre07

Chapitre VII

Dans la salle du conseil, Baldric et ses hommes étaient en contact avec la police à l'extérieur. Ces derniers affirmaient détenir le dossier que recherchaient les terroristes et en échange la libération des otages, ils étaient prêts à leur remettre la disquette ainsi que l'argent. Le rouquin se tenait à l'écart avec l'un de ses hommes, analysant la situation.

_Cela ne me plaît guère... Quelque chose cloche._

Il avait demandé à celui qui était à ses côtés, s'il avait eu du nouveau de leur espion. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu avoir contact et pensait, dans ce cas, qu'il avait été découvert. Baldric en fut irrité, d'après ces informations, le dossier était pourtant dans cet immeuble… Ou alors, la police leur faisait croire qu'ils l'avaient. Son regard se posa sur les captifs, il réfléchit longuement. Puis un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses priorités été claires de toute manière, il avait pour ordre premier de lâcher les bio-armes, le dossier ne venait que secondairement… Enfin, pour _lui_. Pour celui à qui il obéissait, lui voulait absolument ce dossier pour justement le surpasser, le devancer.

C'était décidé. Il murmura des ordres au terroriste à ses côtés, qui écarquilla les yeux. Ce dernier allait protester, mais le regard pesant de son chef l'en dissuada. Il tourna le dos aux otages tandis que le type informa ses coéquipiers des ordres. Ils firent lever les otages, sous la menace de leurs armes et les fit sortir de la salle. Baldric n'avais pas encore perdu la partie. Il prit contact avec la police pour leur faire part de sa décision.

« Voilà mes instructions : je vais fais sortir les otages par le parking, mais avant, je veux que uniquement, deux de vos hommes se tiennent vers le volet métallique et fasse passer l'argent et le dossier dessous. Puis je ferais sortir les captifs un par un. Si vous ne respectez pas ces conditions, je répands le virus. Vous m'avez compris ?

-…Très bien, répondit l'inspecteur de police. »

Baldric raccrocha, il sorti de la grande salle, suivant ses hommes et les otages.

_Bientôt, ton réveil viendra…**C**._

Leon et Deirdre se trouvaient toujours dans le bureau, au premier étage. Ils avaient mis en commun leurs informations. L'agent chercha une solution pour résoudre ce problème, tandis que la jeune femme finissait de bander ses mains, avec sa chemise rouge qu'elle avait mise en lambeaux.

« Concernant l'espion, dit Leon. L'inspecteur a pu l'arrêter et j'espère qu'il a réussi à le faire parler. Pour ce qui est des créatures… On peut les éliminer si on fait sauter le parking.

- … Avec quoi ?

- Dans le local du matériel de police, il doit y avoir des explosifs dans les placards. Vu que les volets blindés sont tous fermés, l'explosion se fera uniquement à l'intérieur et cela ne se propagera pas dans les étages supérieurs… Du moins, en théorie.

- Entendu. Crois-tu que Baldric va tomber dans le piège, qu'il croira que la police a vraiment le dossier ?

- Je l'espère, sinon les otages courent un grave danger. »

_Criiii…Leon…Vous me recevez ?_

L'agent appuya sur le bouton de son écouteur pour répondre à l'appel.

« Oui, Inspecteur. Deirdre est sauve et avec moi.

- Ah ! Je suis soulagé. Nous avons contacté les terroristes, ils sont d'accord pour relâcher les captifs. Ils vont les faire passer par le parking.

- Le parking ? Et merde ! C'est un piège !

- Un piège ?

- Lorsqu'ils libèreront les otages, ils laisseront partir aussi les armes biologiques.

-… Nous voilà bien. »

Deirdre récupéra ses effets personnels et remis en place son talkie-walkie pour entendre la conversation.

« Est-ce que l'espion a parlé ? Demanda Leon.

- Oui. Cela s'est avéré plutôt facile, le commandant du SWAT est plutôt bon pour mener les interrogatoires. On sait enfin qui est ce fameux Baldric et aussi quelques données sur le dossier CliveFawn.

- Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

-… J'en ai bien peur que non.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce type s'appelle Baldric Osborn, il a visiblement réussi à effacer son passé mais on a pu découvrir dans d'anciennes archives, qu'il était apparemment l'un des principaux actionnaires d'Umbrella Corporation.

- Umbrella ? S'exclama Deirdre…Mais alors, le dossier CliveFawn…

- Serait en rapport avec les événements de Raccoon City, poursuit le chef de la police. Tout ce que nous avons pu obtenir, c'est que le dossier en question ressemblerait à une disquette de couleur rouge. On ignore son contenu exacte.

-… Connaissant Umbrella, il doit s'agir d'un nouveau virus ou d'une nouvelle expérience, en déduit Leon.

- Leon, d'une minute à une autre, ils vont faire descendre les otages dans le parking. Il faut que vous les arrêtiez ! Nous avons trouvé un autre moyen d'entrer dans le bâtiment. La société en charge des volets de sécurité nous a dit qu'un des rideau de fer des bureaux du rez-de-chaussée pouvait être ouvert de manière manuelle, de l'intérieur. Nos hommes vont se poster là-bas, mais vous seul, pouvez actionner le mécanisme.

- Entendu ! J'y vais

- Bonne chance et soyez prudent….vous aussi, Mademoiselle. »

La communication coupa. Deirdre baissa légèrement la tête, tout allait se jouer à présent. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre…Mais au fond d'elle, elle voulait de nouveau aider Leon. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie et elle voulait lui rendre la pareille. L'agent vérifie les munitions qui lui restait puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il peut lire sur son visage ce qu'elle pensait…Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer plus. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule, Deirdre releva la tête, faisant face à Leon.

« Une fois que j'aurai actionné le volet, tu sortiras du bâtiment.

- Mais... Laisse moi t'aider.

- Deirdre. Je t'ai déjà trop mêlé dans cette affaire et tu as bien failli mourir par ma faute. Ma priorité à présent, c'est de te mettre à l'abri ainsi que les otages.

- Mais s'ils lâchaient les monstres avant que tu n'aies pu ouvrir le volet, tout le monde sera condamnés… Je t'en prie ! »

Deirdre soutient le regard de Leon. Elle avait eu peur et ce sentiment ne l'avait pas quitté, néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas laisser Baldric et les terroristes gagner. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si ces créatures étaient relâchées…ou même que Leon se fasse tuer. L'agent senti la détermination de la jeune femme, puis il hocha légèrement la tête.

« O.K. Voila ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas t'occuper du volet, pendant que moi, je me charge du virus. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui. Et les otages ? Comment allons-nous faire ?

- On a peut-être une chance de les intercepter…Il ne reste que 9 terroristes, sans compter Baldric. Ils ne seront peut-être pas tous avec les captifs. »

Leon analysa la situation. Il regarda Deirdre avec un profond sérieux, puis il sortit son second pistolet et le lui tendit. La jeune femme regarda l'arme d'un air incrédule.

« Je ne te demande pas de tuer, mais simplement de mettre hors d'état de nuire certains terroristes. Tu n'auras qu'à viser dans les jambes ou les bras. »

Deirdre fixa l'objet…Puis elle le prit doucement. Elle devait prendre sur elle-même. Elle s'était jurée d'aider l'agent... Si elle devait verser le sang, c'était pour sauver les otages et pour se protéger elle et Leon.

« Je… J'ai jamais tenu une arme à feu. »

Leon s'en doutait bien, il lui sourit pour la rassurer et se rapprocha d'elle, tout en posant ses mains sur les siennes, pour lui montrer comment s'en servir. La jeune femme rougit légèrement à ce contact.

« Le cran de sécurité, dit Leon tout en montrant sur l'arme. Tu as 10 coups. Tu n'auras pas besoin de recharger. Pour viser, tu alignes sur les repères noirs à l'avant et arrière de l'arme. Et lorsque tu tires, retiens ta respiration, tu trembleras moins. Compris ?

-…Ouais…ça à l'air plutôt simple…

- Deirdre, ne pense qu'à les neutraliser, d'accord ?

- Et si je vise à côté ? Si je touche un des otages ?

- Tu es douée. Aie confiance en toi même. »

Deirdre hocha de la tête. Leon s'écarta d'elle, puis reprenant son flingue à lui, il se dirigea vers la porte. La jeune femme le suivit, tous deux essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible. Soudain, des murmures de voix leur parvinrent de la cage d'escalier, accompagnés de plusieurs bruits de pas.

_Les otages !_

Leon fut signe à Deirdre de s'arrêter, puis il s'approcha le plus près d'elle pour murmure à son oreille, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

« Passe par le couloir parallèle pour les surprend par derrière. Je me charge ceux de devant.

-…D'accord.

- N'aie crainte. Tu vas y arriver. »

Il lui sourit pour lui donner du courage. La jeune femme commença reculer puis fit demi-tour, et emprunta la coursive de l'autre côté. Leon se tient sur ses gardes, pointant son pistolet et s'apprêtant à faire feu au bon moment. S'il en descendait suffisamment, il pourra alors éviter une tuerie parmi les otages et aussi épargner à Deirdre une tâche pénible comme celle-ci.

De l'autre coté, Deirdre longea le corridor, guettant les bruits qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle s'adossa contre l'un des murs, tenant le flingue entre ses mains. Il pesait peu, mais ce qu'il représentait était un fardeau suffisamment lourd pour elle. Néanmoins, elle due se ressaisir et savait que si elle n'agissait pas, Leon aura beaucoup de mal à sauver les captifs.

Leon observa, caché dans l'angle du couloir, l'arrivée de deux terroristes escortant plusieurs otages. Les types stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils virent leurs deux collègues morts. Ils appelèrent les autres et leur chef, ordonnant aux captifs de rester à terre. Trois autres sbires arrivèrent…Leon agit à ce moment-là.

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang !_

Trois salves retentirent, tandis que trois des terroristes s'écroulèrent. Les otages, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, restèrent au sol, complètement terrorisés. Les deux sbires restants tirèrent en direction de Leon qui se remit à l'abri. Deirdre savait que c'était à elle d'agir. Elle sortie de sa cachette, vit les deux mecs de dos et visa l'un d'eux au niveau de la jambe. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et tira. Le type qu'elle ciblait hurla et s'effondre au sol se tenant la jambe. Son collègue fit volte-face et allait tirer lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. Ce dernier s'écroula, mort. Leon fit signe à Deirdre de reculer, puis il s'adressa rapidement aux otages avant que les autres terroristes n'arrivent.

« Descendez au rez-de-chaussée, Vite ! »

Les otages, sous le choc, réagirent quand même vite et obéirent. Au même moment, deux autres terroristes descendirent et commencèrent à viser les personnes qui s'enfuyaient. Leon couru et plongea, tout en tirant vers les deux types qui furent blessés et désarmées.

L'agent se rattrapa au sol et s'assura que le dernier otage fut partit dans l'escalier menant en bas. Il eu juste le temps de voir un autre des terroristes, armé d'un fusil à pompe, le viser. Faisant un roulé-boulé pour se dégager de là où il était, il se réfugia dans l'angle de tout à l'heure. Le type partit à sa poursuite, puis il s'écroula au sol, se tordant de douleur alors que sa jambe saignait, une balle logée dedans, tiré par Deirdre.

Leon sortit à nouveau de sa cachette voyant un des sbires blessé viser la jeune femme…

_Bang !_

L'homme s'écroula, une balle logée dans la tête. Deirdre fixa Leon qui descendit tour à tour les autres terroristes encore en vie. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que l'agent lui fasse signe de se planquer à nouveau.

La jeune femme obéit et se plaque contre le mur du corridor. Elle repensa aux paroles de Leon qui lui avait dit qu'il préférait voir les terroristes morts plutôt qu'elle. Cependant, dans les yeux de l'agent, elle avait pu ressentir une certaine froideur, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre, comme un lourd fardeau. Ses bras tombèrent le long du corps tandis que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arme qu'elle tenait.

… _Ça à l'air si facile de viser et tirer sur autrui…Alors pourquoi suis-je prise de remords ?_

De l'autre coté, Leon rechargeait son pistolet. L'instant où il croisa le regard de Deirdre le pesait. Il savait que la jeune femme garderait des séquelles de cette mésaventure…Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Fermant son chargeur, il se tint prêt.

_Plus qu'un normalement…sans compter Baldric._

« On descend les otages si vous ne vous rendez pas ! »

Quand on parle du loup... Baldric ne su pas vraiment ce qui se passe en bas. Des coups de feu avaient jailli de part et d'autre et il s'était tenu à l'arrière avec le dernier de ces hommes et dix otages. Mais il se doutait qu'il devait, probablement s'agir de l'agent, qu'il croyait mort. Il ordonna à huit des personnes retenues de descendre en premier, tandis que lui et son complice maintenaient sous menace un enfant et l'homme qui connaissait l'existence du dossier CliveFawn. Tremblants, les captifs descendirent, enjambant les corps morts des terroristes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage inférieur, Leon leur fit signe de s'enfuir –ce qui ne firent pas prier- puis l'agent s'avança vers la cage d'escalier et se retrouve face à Baldric et le dernier terroriste.

« Tiens ! Un revenant. Lâchez votre arme, M. Kennedy.

- …Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse.

- Personnellement, non. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que vous mettez des bâtons dans les affaires d'Umbrella… D'ailleurs, ça va être la dernière fois. Laissez votre arme ou je les tue tous les deux. »

Baldric appuya encore plus contre la tempe de l'homme qu'il tenait. Leon demeura impassible, puis doucement, il déposa son arme à terre et recula. Le rouquin et le terroriste avancèrent, faisaient face à l'agent dans le couloir. Planqué dans l'angle, Deirdre observa la scène, puis elle vit un signe discret de Leon, lui demandant d'agir. La jeune femme serra son pistolet, attendant l'occasion… Ne sachant pas que la fille était là, Baldric ria.

« Je dois reconnaître que vous ne manquez pas d'audace. Ni votre copine d'ailleurs, dommage qu'elle se soit fait dévorer… Mais ce n'était que la première. Ce sera un véritable carnage, une fois que j'aurais lâché mes œuvres dans la ville.

- Vos œuvres ? C'est vous qui avez fabriqué ça ?

- En partie, seulement. Et si j'avais pu récupérer le dossier CliveFawn, mes charmantes créatures seraient devenues des armes ultimes.

-… Décidément, les gens d'Umbrella sont tous dingues.

- Puf ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Et vous ne comprendrez jamais, vu que vous allez mourir ici. »

Baldric mis en joue Leon…

_Bang !_

Quelqu'un hurla. Ce n'était pas Leon, mais le terroriste, qui lâcha son captif tandis que du sang giclait de sa cuisse. Le rouquin se retourna et vit Deirdre, tenant un pistolet. Tout se déroula très vite. Leon se saisit d'une des armes au sol d'un des terroristes, puis il visa Baldric. Ce dernier eu réflexe de mettre son otage devant lui, le coup partit et l'homme fut touché à l'épaule.

_Merde !_

Leon avait blessé le captif. Il tenta de se ressaisir mais Baldric profita l'occasion pour pousser le vieil homme vers l'agent, puis il fonça vers les escaliers. Deirdre essaya de réagir et le visa, cependant, elle eu un instant d'hésitation. Le rouquin leva son arme vers elle, prêt à tirer…

« Deirdre ! Couche-toi ! »

C'est Leon qui hurla alors qu'il venait de rattraper l'otage, ne lui permettant pas d'agir…

_Bang ! Bang !_

La jeune femme plongea in-extrémiste au sol, esquivant de justesse les coups. Baldric disparut dans les escaliers, jurant entre les dents. Leon se redressa, tenant l'homme qui avait blessé heureusement qu'a l'épaule. C'était inutile de poursuivre Baldric maintenant, il aurait l'avantage. De plus, les autres otages étaient descendus aussi et il ignorait s'ils s'étaient cachés. Il devait d'abord s'occuper des gens à cet étage…

« Deirdre ! Tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme se releva fébrilement et hocha de la tête pour répondre. Elle allait rejoindre Leon qui commençait à bander la plaie du vieil homme quand son regard se posa sur l'enfant qu'elle avait sauver et qui tremblait de peur.

« N'aie crainte, on est là pour vous aidez. »

Elle lui tendit la main. Le petit garçon hésitât un instant, puis il la saisit fermement. Deirdre lui sourit doucement pour le rassurer, ensuite ils rejoignirent Leon qui acheva les premiers soins.

« Comment il va ? Demanda Deirdre.

- La balle n'a qu'effleurer l'épaule, heureusement…Tu vois, même les grands agents font des erreurs… »

La jeune femme fixa Leon un peu surprise. Elle secoue la tête.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute…Maudit soit ce Baldric. Tout ça pour une disquette…

- …CliveFawn ? »

Leon et Deirdre se tournèrent vers le vieil homme qui venait de s'exprimer. L'enfant s'assit près de lui, lui prenant la main. L'homme regarda tour à tour l'agent et la femme.

« Vous savez où il se trouve ? Demanda Leon.

-… Que voulez-vous faire de ce dossier ? Interrogea le vieil homme.»

Leon plissa les yeux, curieux de cette question. Il se tourna vers Deirdre qui semblait perplexe aussi. Puis il reporta son attention sur le blessé, son visage devint sérieux.

« S'il est en rapport avec Umbrella, j'ai l'intention de le détruire.

- Quoiqu'il contienne ? Demanda l'homme.

- … Oui. Je me suis promis d'éradiquer le Virus-T, il en va de même pour toutes les actions entreprises par Umbrella. »

L'homme croisa le regard de l'agent. Puis, il se tourna vers l'enfant.

« Donne-leur ton livre… »

L'enfant hocha de la tête légèrement, puis chercha dans l'une de ses poches et tendit un petit livre vers Deirdre. Intriguée, elle le prit et examina l'objet banale en apparence.

« …La disquette est dans la couverture. »

Leon et Deirdre fixèrent l'homme, puis ils se regardèrent avant de porter l'attention sur le livre. L'agent dégaina un couteau et le tendit à Deirdre. Elle le prit, puis minutieusement, elle entama la couverture par le haut. Une fois ouvert, Deirdre renversa le livre et dans sa main tomba un petit boîtier contenant un disque rouge à l'intérieur…

_Le dossier CliveFawn…on l'a !_

Deirdre avait du mal à contenir sa joie. Le dossier était bien dans l'immeuble et sous le nez des terroristes. Leon demeura impassible, cependant, il détenait ce que Baldric recherchait depuis le début, ce qui le satisfit.

« …Baldric ira jusqu'au bout de ses ambitions, continua l'homme en toussotant.

- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Deirdre.

-…Il est arrivé, y a quelques années ici. C'était un homme très compétent mais on ne savait rien sur son passé. Puis, il y a quelques jours, il m'a demandé si je connaissais le dossier CliveFawn. Intrigué, j'ai poussé mes recherches sur lui et j'ai découvert qu'il était lié à Umbrella.

- Que contient ce fameux dossier ? Interpella Leon.

-…Une expérience…Des tests menés sur un accouplement de souches de virus…En couverture, le disque ne contient que des données chiffrés sur les affaires d'une entreprises en faillite. Les résultats de l'expérience sont codés dans ces informations. Quand j'ai découvert ça, j'ai caché le dossier et fait en sorte qu'il soit considéré comme archiver….je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il ferai une tel chose…mais je l'ai entendu dire qu'il agissait sous les ordres de quelqu'un…et qu'il a la ferme intention de tester les bio-armes. »

_Baldric agirait pour quelqu'un d'autre ? …Quand même pas…_

Le visage d'une personne du passé revint dans la mémoire de Leon. Deirdre fixa la disquette rouge avant de la tendre à l'agent. Ce dernier la range, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Merci. On va vous aidez à sortir d'ici. »

Leon passa le bras du vieil homme par-dessus ses épaules et l'aide à se relever. Le petit garçon se plaça de l'autre coté, tandis que Deirdre les suivait juste derrière. Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention. Elle se tourna et vit le dernier terroriste en vie entrain de mettre en joue l'agent…

« LEON ! »

_Bang !_

7


	9. Chapitre08

Chapitre VIII

Tout semblait s'être stoppé dans le temps. Leon s'était retourné au moment où Deirdre avait hurlé, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent lors de la salve… Mais il ne s'écroula pas. Aucune balle ne l'avait atteint… Un corps lourd retomba sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang. L'agent regarda le terroriste qui venait de s'effondrer, l'un de ses globes oculaires venait d'exploser après l'impact d'une balle. Puis, il se tourna en direction d'où le coup de feu était partit…

_Deirdre ?_

La jeune femme ne bougeait plus. Ses mains tendues devant elle tremblaient en tenant son pistolet. Ses yeux violacés étaient complètement ouverts… Elle avait tiré avant le terroriste et l'avait abattu avant qu'il n'ouvre le feu sur l'agent et les deux otages… Elle venait de tuer…

Son corps entier se mit à trembloter, n'arrivant pas à accepter le geste qu'elle venait de faire.

…_J'ai tué…un homme…J'ai…tué ?_

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, fixant le terroriste mort. Elle voulait hurler, dire que ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait ça…

Une main se posa sur le canon de son arme. Comme reprenant pied à la réalité, son corps ne trembla plus. Ses yeux se tournèrent doucement vers Leon qui s'était rapproché d'elle. Le vieil homme et l'enfant se tenaient à l'écart vers la cage d'escalier. La main de l'agent continue d'appuyer doucement mais avec fermeté sur le pistolet. Lentement, les bras de Deirdre se baissèrent, tout comme sa tête alors que ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« …Je l'ai… » commença-t-elle d'une voix éteinte avant que Leon l'interrompe.

« Deirdre, regarde moi. »

La jeune femme ne réagit pas de suite, elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Regarde moi ! »

La voix plus ferme de Leon obligea Deirdre à relever la tête. Les yeux tremblant, elle tenta de faire face à son regard. L'agent savait qu'elle était en état de choc. Que c'était la première fois qu'elle tuait, il ne fallait pas qu'elle sombre…

« Deirdre, continua-t-il, tu as agit sur l'instinct. Mais si tu ne l'avait pas fait, on serait morts. »

Les yeux de Deirdre s'écarquillèrent, puis elle se tourna vers le vieil homme et le garçon. Tout deux malgré la fatigue et la peur semblaient être reconnaissant envers elle. Ensuite, elle revint sur Leon, son visage était sérieux, comprenant ce qu'elle devait ressentir mais elle pu voir qu'il était aussi redevable. Deirdre avait toujours ce remord en elle, cette « peur » d'avoir tuer, cependant en voyant le visage de Leon et des deux otages, son geste l'avait permis de les protéger. Elle les avait sauvés. L'agent se rapprocha d'elle et la saisit doucement par les épaules.

« Deirdre, je sais que c'est dure, mais ne te laisse pas aller maintenant. On a encore une ligne droite à franchir. Quand tout sera finit, on ira prendre un verre. Leon lui sourit avant de poursuivre. Mais tient encore un peu. »

La jeune femme le fixa avant de hocher doucement de la tête. Il lui faisait confiance, alors elle continuerait jusqu'à la fin.

« D'accord…Je tiendrais.

- OK. Allons rejoindre les autres otages et menons les vers la sortie. »

Deirdre accepta d'un signe de tête. Ils rejoignirent le vieil homme et le garçon, puis ensemble, ils se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

_Maudits soient-ils ! TOUS ! Tout est fichue !_

D'un pas rageur, Baldric descend les escaliers en direction du parking. Il avait croisé au rez-de-chaussée les ex-prisonniers mais ne leur avait prêter la moindre attention. Sa colère l'aveuglait…L'agent avait survécu à l'explosion et la fille avait échappé au Licker…Et tout deux s'étaient interposés face à lui et avaient libéré les otages. Il arrive dans la zone de stationnement, s'avançant vers le fourgon. Ce dernier remuait un peu alors que d'étranges bruits en sortaient. Le rouquin fixa un instant le véhicule.

…_Non, tout n'est pas fichue… Ils mourront tous…TOUS !_

Il savait que l'agent se lancerait à sa poursuite, alors autant l'accueillir avec un présent bien particulier…

Leon et Deirdre avaient rejoints les autres captifs, les rassurant en disant qu'ils étaient là pour les sauver. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau où se trouvait le volet qui pouvait être ouvert de manière manuel. Ayant récupérer la manivelle vers les décombres, qui avait miraculeusement survécue, deux personnes commençaient à relever le rideau de fer. Leon et Deirdre se tenaient un peu en retrait. L'agent avait une dernière tâche à accomplir. Il vérifiait ses munitions tandis que Deirdre l'observait.

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Il faut que je neutralise Baldric et les armes biologiques.

-…Tout seul ? »

Leon se tourna vers Deirdre, la regardant dans les yeux. Il ne répondit pas à sa question, enchainant de suite :

« J'ai deux mission à te confier, Deirdre. La première est d'assurer que tous les otages sortent d'ici et rejoignent les équipes de secours. La seconde… »

Il fouilla dans sa veste et sortit la disquette rouge. Il la tendit vers la jeune femme.

« Je te confie ça jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

Hésitante, Deirdre prit la disquette.

« Mais, si tu ne reviens pas… »

Leon sentit sa peur dans ses paroles, ainsi le fait qu'elle voulait l'aider. Cependant, il ne voulait plus l'impliquer, plus qu'elle souffre et que le sang coule à nouveau sur ses mains.

« Je reviendrais, répondit l'agent sur un ton sûr. Je te promets de revenir. Mais j'ai besoin de toi auprès de ses gens et de veiller sur le dossier CliveFawn. »

Deirdre hocha de la tête, un peu à contrecœur, cependant elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle lui tendit l'arme que l'agent lui avait confié mais ce dernier le repoussa doucement.

« Garde-le au cas où…Je sais ce qu'il représente, mais c'est la seule chose qui assura tes arrières si jamais il arrive quoique ce soit.

- …Entendu. Sois prudent.

- Toi aussi. »

Sur un sourire rassurant, l'agent courut dans le couloir en direction de la porte du sous-sols. Deirdre serra la disquette contre elle. Elle n'allait pas décevoir Leon. Rangeant le boitier dans la poche de son jean, elle se rapprocha des captifs pour les aider à sortir.

Prudemment, révolver au poing, Leon descendait une à une les marches menant au sous-sol. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenaient…Ce qui était souvent mauvais signe. Une fois en bas, il repéra le local d'entrepôts de la police et s'y dirigea. À l'intérieur, il vit les casiers fermer à code où étaient stockés les armes.

_J__'espère que leur arsenal est bien complet… D'après Deirdre, il doit rester trois autres créatures… Et un non-identifié._

Il repensa à Mr. X à Raccoon City ou au Regenator en Espagne. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'il composait les codes. Un léger clic retentit puis Leon ouvrit le premier placard.

…_La chance est avec moi et du premier coup en prime !_

A l'intérieur se trouvait un fusil de type Remington avec des cartouches et à coté des explosifs C4. C'était un bon coup du hasard, mais pour combien de temps ? Même bien armé, il ne savait pas à quoi il aurait affaire, mieux valait être prudent. Prenant les packs et les rangeant dans sa veste, il prit le Remington et chargea deux cartouches dedans. Il glissa une boite de munitions dans l'une de ses poches. Il était prêt.

_A nous deux, Baldric !__…Enfin sans compter ses saloperies._

L'agent sortit du local, le fusil calé dans ses bras et d'un pas assuré, se dirigea vers les portes menant au parking. Le canon en avant, Leon pénétre dans la vaste pièce. Toujours aucun bruit, ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant. Son regard se pose sur un fourgon noir que Deirdre lui avait décrit…Les portes arrières grandes ouvertes.

_Et merde ! Les ennuis commencent. Je savais que c'__était trop beau pour être vrai..._

Prudemment Leon alla vérifier l'intérieur du véhicule. Il y trouva trois cages ouvertes et vides ainsi qu'un grand caisson dans le fond.

_C__'est-ce…truc ?_

L'agent s'approcha un peu, essayant de voir à travers la lucarne ce qu'était « la chose » dedans quand un hurlement retentit. Leon se retourna, l'arme en joue et regardant autour de lui…Il connaissait que trop bien ce cri.

_Manquait plus que __ça…Après le Licker, un Hunter…et le reste ?_

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Et il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Guettant le moindre mouvement, il s'éloigna du fourgon et avança entre les voitures. Baldric ne devait pas être loin, il n'aurait pas pu sortit. Les yeux de l'agent se posèrent sur l'entrée fermé par un volet de ferraille…Et même si le rouquin était sortit, il aurait laissé ouvert pour que les armes biologiques envahissent la ville. C'était son but après tout.

Mais que la sortie soit verrouiller arrangeait Leon, car il avait l'intention de tout faire sauter…Enfin, au moins le parking, détruisant et anéantissant les créatures porteuses du virus-T. Il devait penser aussi à bruler le Licker au premier étage, et puis…

_Bling bling bling._

Leon se retourna sec, le fusil contre l'épaule et visant dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Un objet cylindrique roula de sous une voiture. A la lumière tamisée des lampes de secours, l'agent vit qu'il s'agissait d'une canette vide. Il s'attendait à ce qu'un truc surgisse mais rien ne vint. Prudemment, il se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche et posa l'un des packs de C4, programmant la minuterie. Il se donnait un quart d'heure pour remonter et sortir. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que Deirdre et les otages auraient évacués le bâtiment.

Toujours sur ses gardes, Leon se dirige vers un autre mur opposé au premier, posant un second pack lorsqu'un truc brillant passe devant ses yeux. L'agent s'immobilisa net. Il baisse le regard et vit qu'il s'agissait de gouttes de bave verdâtre…Instinctivement, Leon recula en roulant au sol, esquivant de justesse un crochet qui fouetta l'air. Quand il se remit sur ses pieds, il vit accrocher entre le mur et le plafond une forme se rapprochant d'un corps d'araignée mais il n'avait que quatre pattes munies de genre de faux. La peau semblait de couleur verte et la tête se tourna vers lui, dévoilant ses crocs.

_...__Ça par contre, je ne connais pas !_

La chose émit un cri alors qu'il rampait sur le mur pour descendre. Leon se redresse et vise avec son fusil…Se rappelant qu'il y avait un pack d'explosif juste à coté du monstre. Il fallait qu'il se repli et s'assure d'abattre la chose sans déclencher une explosion. Ne tournant pas le dos au faucheur, Leon recule alors que la créature continuait de descendre.

_S'il me saute dessus, je pourrais l'avoir...AAHH !_

Une masse lourde s'abattit sur son dos, lui faisant lâcher son fusil. Il s'étala sur le sol et releva la tête pour voir un chien aux yeux rouges et au corps mutilés se dresser face à lui. Heureusement pour Leon, l'animal ne l'avait pas blessé mais il était désarmé et prit entre deux feux.

_Je suis foutu..._

Le chien, retroussant ses babines ensanglantées s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus lorsqu'il se retrouve sans tête d'un coup. Le faucheur avait bondi mais pas sur Leon mais sur son camarade, le décapitant au passage. Sans réfléchir, l'agent roula au sol, récupérant le fusil et se retourna pour viser la créature.

Un nouveau cri retentit...Celui du Hunter et tout proche de sa position. Leon leva la tête et vit sur le toit d'une voiture derrière lui la fameuse arme biologique qu'il avait croisé plus tôt à Raccoon City. La situation devient vraiment dangereuse...Heureusement que Deirdre n'est pas là...

Il avait promis à la jeune femme de revenir et il tiendrait parole. Avec un peu de chance, les deux créatures s'entretueraient et il n'aurait plus qu'à les achever. Leon prit appui et fonça entre les voitures, alors que le Hunter partit à sa poursuite. Le faucheur, au loin, contracta ses muscles et bondit...Mais en direction de Leon. L'agent se retourna et tira instinctivement. La poitrine de la créature explosa et tomba au sol sur le dos, remuant ses membres une dernière fois avant de rendre l'âme. Le Hunter en profita pour sauter sur Leon qui tira, mais la balle l'effleura. La créature donna un coup de griffe, désarmant l'agent. Ce dernier réagit aussitôt en lachant le fusil a pompe et sortant son flingue alors que le Hunter chargeait de nouveau. Il était à bout portant et deux coups de feu firent exploser la tête du Hunter. Le reste du corps tomba lourdement au sol dans une flaque verdâtre se mêlant à celle des autres créatures mortes plus tôt.

C'était de justesse. Leon expira un grand coup, il venait de passer de près de la mort. Il se relève et allait ramasser son Remington pour la recharger lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose près de lui. En se retournant, un violant choc le propulse dans les airs avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement sur le capot d'une voiture. A moitié assommé, l'agent avait lâché son arme sous le coup. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits et de voir ce qui l'avait frappé.

_Nom de Dieu...c'est pire que..._

Deirdre n'avait pu décrire et lui même ne pouvait mettre de mot sur ce qui se tenait devant lui. C'était de forme humanoïde, mais ce qui devait être son visage était une sorte de patchwork d'œils et de bouches placés de manière anormal. Sans nez, ni oreilles, sa peau laissait apparaître de grandes veines noires et ses mains étaient disproportionnés pour un humain normale. On ne pouvait dire si c'était un homme ou une femme avant car il était dépourvu de tout organe sexuelle. Mr. X à coté de lui, même sous sa dernière forme, ne rivalisait pas coté horreur.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous mêlez des affaires d'Umbrella Corp. »

La voix de Baldric résonna de plus loin, près du fourgon. Ce dernier, affichant un sourire sadique, semble se délecter de la mauvaise posture de Leon.

« Et vous, ça vous amuse de créer de tel abomination, rétorqua Leon.

- Une abomination ? C'est un chef d'œuvre ! ...Ou presque. " **C **" est un projet quasi aboutit, il ne lui manque plus qu'une chose.

-...Le dossier CliveFawn.

- En effet ! ...Mais vous et votre sale coéquipière, vous avez tout fait capoter ! Une fois que C en aura terminer avec vous, ça sera son tour, puis cette ville baignera dans une bain de sang et de flammes. HAHAHAHA ! »

Le rire de Baldric résonna dans tous le parking, se mêlant à un cri sourd émanant des orifices de la créature baptisé " **C **".Leon pensa qu'il était vraiment dans une merde totale. Ses armes étaient hors de portés et cette chose devait probablement bougé très vite au moindre de ses mouvements. Ce dernier s'approche de l'agent, prêt à lui asséner un nouveau coup.

_Shit ! Cette fois, mon vieux Leon, tu es vraiment..._

« BALDRIC ! »

Tous les êtres présents dans le parking se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de s'élever. Les yeux de Leon s'écarquillèrent en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Deirdre. Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris de la voir. Baldric avait ouvert également de grand yeux mais surtout en voyant ce qu'elle tenait d'une l'une de ses mains : Un boitier contenant une disquette rouge... Mis en joue par un flingue.

Deirdre avait réussit à faire sortir tous les otages de l'immeuble. Au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à quitter cet endroit de malheur, un pressentiment la prit au cœur. Elle avait entendu au loin des salves ainsi que des cris atroces à glacés le sang. Leon lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait...Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas après qu'il lui ai sauvé la vie. Elle lança aux équipes de secours à l'extérieur de rester dehors et courut en direction du sous-sol. Prudemment, elle avait observé une partie de la scène par l'embrasure des battant du parking. Elle avait retenu un cri de frayeur en voyant « la chose », qui était enfermé dans le caisson, se mouvoir et s'en prendre à l'agent. Comment une telle aberration pouvait exister ? Deirdre avait dû agir vite sinon Leon risquait de mourir. Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, elle avait sortit la disquette et décida de l'utiliser pour arrêter Baldric et la créature...Et cela avait fonctionné.

La jeune femme tenta de garder son sang-froid en voyant que le monstre la regardait. Elle pouvait à tout moment faillir et au fond d'elle, une voix lui disait de se casser le plus loin possible, cependant elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Leon.

Baldric fixa la fille, tentant de garder son calme car voir enfin de ses yeux l'objet tant convoité l'excitait. Mais le canon posé contre ce qu'il cherchait le refroidit. Il avance d'un pas en direction de Deirdre.

« Je me doutait bien qu'elle était en votre possession. Vous êtes pleine de ressources...Veillez me la remettre.

- Vous l'aurez en échange de la libération de Leon.

-...Soit. »

Leon fronça les sourcils. Ayant tenter de cerner rapidement la mentalité de cet homme, il fût surprit qu'il accepte aussi vite...Quelque chose clochait...Et il le découvrit trop tard. La créature, contre toute attente, empoigne Leon à la gorge et le soulève de la voiture. L'agent se débat mais l'abomination possédait une force surhumaine. Deirdre ne s'y attendait pas non plus, elle se tourne vers Baldric qui avançait toujours vers elle, doucement.

« Je vous ai demandé de le laisser partir ! S'exclama-elle en pressant son arme tremblante contre le boitier.

- Et j'ai bien entendu, rétorqua le rouquin. Seulement, je ne l'avait pas vraiment emprisonné. Maintenant que c'est chose faite...Donnez-moi la disquette pour que je le libère. »

_L'enflure ! Il veut tourner la situation à son avantage...Leon._

Deirdre fixe l'agent qui tente de se défaire du monstre.

« Deirdre ! Ne la lui donne pas !

- Leon !

- Donner moi la disquette, lança Baldric en continuant d'avancer.

- ...Et après ? Vous le relâcherez ? Vous et votre...Votre "machin", vous disparaitrez ? »

Baldric fut offusquer qu'on appelle ainsi sa création, son chef d'œuvre, cependant il devait garder la situation à son avantage et la jeune femme ne semblait pas sûr d'elle...S'il pouvait la soudoyer, la mettre de son côté...

« Deirdre, c'est ça ? Vous savez, je n'ai rien contre vous personnellement...ni contre votre ville. C'est le destin qui a voulu que la disquette soit ici, que vous ayez dû mettre votre vie en danger...Celui a qui vous deviez vraiment en vouloir, c'est à ce chien d'agent envoyé par le Gouvernement...Votre Gouvernement, qui ne daigne même pas tenter de vous sauver alors qu'il l'aurait pu à maintes reprises... »

La jeune femme fût surprit par de tels paroles. Leon également, cependant lui se doutait que c'était de la manipulation pour déstabiliser Deirdre.

« Ne l'écoutes pas !...Argh ! »

Le monstre avait resserrer son étreinte. Deirdre semblait désemparée, ne sachant plus quoi penser de tout ceci. Baldric ne se tenait plus qu'à trois mètres d'elle.

« Deirdre, continua le rouquin d'une voix susurrante. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de risquer votre peau...Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? En restant tranquille, planqué dans votre cachette, jamais vous n'auriez souffert, ni à vous salir les mains...Deirdre, laissez moi vous aider, laissez moi vous purifier de la souillure que vous n'auriez jamais dû porter... »

Baldric tendit une de ses mains vers Deirdre. La jeune femme ne bougea pas, son visage reflétant sa perdition. Puis lentement, son arme se baisse, ne menaçant plus la disquette. Elle fixe toujours le rouquin, sa main tenant le boitier se tendant vers lui.

_Deirdre, NON !_

Leon ne pouvait rien faire, la prise de la créature l'étouffait trop pour pouvoir parler. C'était terminé, il avait échouer...

Soudain, le boitier tombe au sol et un pied le fracassa de plein fouet, réduisant en morceau la disquette. Baldric écarquilla les yeux, poussant un cri de rage. Non, il ne pouvait le croire, il était à deux doigts de posséder le dossier et à présent ce dernier était brisé, le dossier perdu pour toujours. Son visage se leva vers Deirdre, dont le regard éprouvait de la haine et du dégout envers cet homme qui avait tenter de la manipuler, cependant elle n'était pas dupe.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré et un menteur ! Vous avez cru m'avoir avec vos belles paroles, vous ne vouliez pas avoir l'honneur de me tuer tout à l'heure avant de me laisser face à une de vos choses ?! Je sais qu'une fois la disquette entre vos mains, vous auriez lâchez cette horreur dans MA ville !...Et depuis le début, je fais mes choix ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle leva son arme et tira...En direction de la créature. La chose hurla, relâchant Leon qui put respirer à nouveau. Se reprenant rapidement, l'agent fonce sur son pistolet et mis en joue le monstre. Plusieurs salves partirent, mais la créature semblait résistante, elle encaissa les coups facilement, se tournant vers l'agent, hurlant.

_Putain ! Il va me falloir du gros calibre..._

Lui s'en sortirait peut-être, mais son inquiétude était focalisé sur Deirdre. Cette dernière n'avait pu tirer une seconde fois, Baldric s'était jeté sur elle et une lutte acharnée s'engagea entre eux. Cependant, les forces étaient inégales car Deirdre n'avait ni l'expérience du combat, ni la force. Son arme vola de ses mains, atterrissant plus loin au sol. Baldric la fit tomber au sol et ses doigts enserrent son cou. Elle tenta de se défaire de la prise, mais il était plus fort qu'elle, la rage en lui et l'envie de se venger dominait en lui.

« Sale garce ! Tu as détruit « mon rêve » ! Tu voulais avoir l'honneur de mourir de mes mains, tu va être exaucé !

- Deirdre ! »

Leon voulu lui porter secours mais " **C **" lui barrait la route. Ses bras se levèrent pour s'abattre sur l'agent qui eu juste le temps d'esquiver le coup. Roulant au sol, il réussit à reprendre le fusil à pompe. Il vida le canon des cartouches vides tout en cherchant des munitions dans sa poche. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le monstre qui s'avançait dangereusement vers lui. Leon chargea la Remington et mis en joue la créature...qui souleva une voiture pour s'en servir de projectile.

_Et merde !_

Leon plonge sur l'un des côtés pour esquiver le véhicule qui s'écrasa sur une autre voiture. L'agent leva son arme et tira, visant le torse où devait se trouver le cœur. A l'impact, du sang noire gicla du monstre hurlant de douleur, cependant cela ne suffit pas à le freiner. Ses nombreuses œils prirent une teinte plus rouge.

_Je crois que je l'ai énervé..._

Son coup avait bien blessé la chose mais pas suffisamment. Le cœur devait être protégé ou bien il n'y en avait pas...Il ne restait plus qu'un endroit vitale.

Leon vise à nouveau et la salve partit...en direction de la tête. Une gerbe de sang noire et de chair éclaboussa alors que la chose prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il pousse un cri effroyable avant de s'écrouler. L'agent, sur ses gardes, s'approche du corps inanimé tout en rechargeant le Remington. Deux nouveaux coups de feu retentirent, les balles ayant atteint la tête. Leon espérait ainsi que la créature ne se relève pas...même plus jamais...

Autour d'elle, tout commençait à devenir sombre, Deirdre avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Baldric était trop fort pour elle. Une de ses mains tombe au sol puis elle sentit quelque chose l'égratiner. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle s'en saisit, son désir de vivre prenant le dessus. Serrant un morceau de la disquette, sa main trouva la force d'aller frapper de plein fouet le visage de Bladric. Ce dernier hurla, relachant la jeune femme. Deirdre suffoqua, se tournant sur le coté pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne devait pas rester ici, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de ce cinglé. Rempant en direction des portes du parking, la jeune femme mis de la distance entre elle et son agresseur...cependant, ce ne fut pas assez.

Quelque chose la saisit à la cheville et la tirant même à l'arrière. Deridre se retourne, faisant face à Baldric dont une partie du visage dégoulinait de sang. De son autre main, il leva une arme à feu, mettant en joue la jeune femme.

« C'est terminé, garce ! »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux alors que le doigt de Baldric presse la détente...Mais ce fut deux bruits sourds qui s'en suivit. Deirdre rouvrit les yeux et vit le rouquin assomé au sol et derrière lui, Leon tenant fermemant le fusil comme une masse.

« Deirdre, ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha de la tête en toussottant. L'agent l'aida à se relever, la soutenant.

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Leon se tourna vers le bruit alors qu'une odeur d'essence agressa ses sens. De la voiture qu'avait envoyé la chose coulait quelque chose de liquide...près des moteurs qui éméttait des étincelles.

« Shit ! Deirdre, tu peux courir ?

- Kof...oui...

- Alors, cours !»

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, la jeune femme obéit, courant aux cotés de l'agent. Ils remontèrent deux à deux les escaliers, alors que derrière eux, une explosion retentit. Deirdre voulut se retourner, mais Leon lui attrapa la main, l'entrainement en direction de la seule sortie possible.

« Ne te retourne pas ! COURS ! »

Les deux personnes arrivèrent dans le bureau alors qu'une vague de flamme venait de jaillir de la porte du sous-sol et commençaient a se propager dans le couloir. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant le volet. Leon attrapa Deirdre par la taille, la soulevant avant de sauter par l'ouverture...

_BOUM !..._

8


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

_20H43_

Tout Littleton était en effervescence, les médias annonçaient sur toutes les chaines et radios l'évènement qui venait de se produire : l'immeuble de la chambre du Conseil venait d'exploser de l'intérieur, la structure, par on ne sait quel miracle, tenait encore debout mais dedans tout avait été brulé, d'après les rapports de police. Les otages qui étaient dans le bâtiment avaient pu évacués juste à temps et tous étaient sauves. Les journalistes n'avaient plus avoir de détails concernant l'intervention et le déroulement de leur libération.

Les forces de police et du SWAT contrôlaient tout le périmètre et faisaient leur rapport aux troupes de l'armé qui venait d'arriver pour sécuriser la zone et faire un état des lieux de l'incident avec un équipement de type anti-pandémie. Les équipes de secours soignaient et rassuraient les ex-captifs qui purent retrouver leurs familles inquiètes mais soulagés que ce terrible drame se termine bien. A l'écart, dans un des camions de secours, Deirdre finit de se faire bander l'un de ses bras par une infirmière. Leon, à ses côtés, observait silencieusement les investigations de l'armé dans l'immeuble. Ils avaient réussit de justesse à sortir du bâtiment avant que tout explose. La chance fut aussi de leur coté car l'explosion ne s'était produit que de l'intérieur.

Deirdre, le regard dans le vague, commençait à encaisser le retour de toute l'adrénaline qu'elle avait utilisé lors de cette soirée...Qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Elle avait risquer sa vie pour sauver les otages, elle a du blesser et même tuer pour sa survie, affronter des armes biologiques...Une aventure qui lui avait beaucoup appris. L'infirmière, se retira une fois qu'elle eu terminé les soins. Deirdre observe à son tour l'immeuble.

« Tu penses qu'ils sont bel et bien morts ? »

Dans sa voix, un sentiment de crainte résonnait, comme si le monstre allait resurgir des décombres...ou même Baldric. Leon se tourne vers elle, le visage se voulant rassurant.

« J'avais posé deux packs de C4 et avec les voitures...Ils n'ont pas pu s'en sortir. Il ne doit plus rester grand chose d'eux et les forces de l'armée vont faire en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de risque d'infection.

- Hum...AH ! »

Deirdre se redresse d'un coup, l'air effrayée.

« Mon sac ! Je l'avais laissé dans les toilettes ! Et avec mes papiers !...AH, deux heures d'attente pour rien ! »

La jeune femme soupire, désespérée, sous les yeux ébahis de l'agent avant qu'il ne rit doucement.

« Je ne trouves pas ça drôle ! Dit Deirdre vexée. J'en avais vraiment besoin !

- Tu te préoccupes de papiers alors que tu as du affronter un fou furieux et une bande de monstres...Tu me surprends vraiment. »

Deirdre détourne la tête, affichant une mine boudeuse...cependant ce n'était qu'un masque pour penser à autre chose, se changer les idées après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en repensant à la créature avec la langue démesurée qui avait bien faillit la dévorée vivante. Elle secoue la tête avant de se rapprocher de l'agent.

« C'est terminé ? Cette histoire de virus...

- Le dossier CliveFawn n'est plus mais ce n'est pas fini. Il reste encore des travaux d'Umbrella perdu dans la nature et entre les mains de personnes malintentionnés. Je me suis juré d'éradiquer le virus définitivement.

- Alors ça peut recommencer...des innocents vont souffrir ou mourir... »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, Leon comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'une autre tragédie comme ce qui venait de se produire ici ou même pour Raccoon City ne recommence.

« ...Et comment on devient agent ? Demanda Deirdre, regardant Leon dans les yeux.

- Deirdre, tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je sais...je sais que je ne suis pas forte, ni doué avec un flingue, ni...

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Répliqua l'agent posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ce que j'ai vécu m'a amené contre mon gré à devenir agent. Je n'ai pas envie que tu suives le même chemin que moi.

- Contre ton gré ? Demanda Deirdre l'air stupéfaite. »

Une sonnerie retentit près d'eux. Leon soupira, sortant de l'une de ses poches un portable. Il fixe l'écran avant d'appuyer sur une touche.

« Le devoir m'appelle.

- Et notre coup à boire ? Tu l'avais promis.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois...Bien que je t'avoue que j'aurais besoin d'un fort remontant.

- Oui...Affronter ces choses retourne bien l'estomac.

- Non. C'est que j'ai eu peur pour toi. »

Deirdre rougit, ne sachant comment interpréter ces paroles. Ces deux heures avaient tissé un lien fort entre eux et Deirdre n'oublierais jamais ce que Leon lui avait dit.

« Je reviendrais, c'est promis, poursuivit l'agent.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça plus tôt et tu n'es pas revenu.

- Tu es venu me chercher, nuance...Et j'avoue que je te dois une fière chandelle.

- Oui, sauf que ça fait deux à un. Je t'en dois encore une.

- ...Dans ce cas, quand je reviendrais, c'est toi qui m'offrira le verre et nous serons quittes. »

Leon sourit, Deirdre y répondant à son tour. Soudain, au loin, elle entendit deux voix familières l'appeler.

« Tes amis t'attendent, dit l'agent. Au faite, tu pourras rendre ceci à ton amie ? Il tendit un portable à Deirdre. Il a été bien utile, sans ça je ne sais pas comment cela aurait pu finir.

- Oui...mais honnêtement, j'hésite à le lui rendre. Elle n'arrête pas d'appeler et après cette soirée, ça va empirer...La jeune femme prit l'appareil avant de poursuivre. Bon...A bientôt alors.

- Oui. Prends soin de toi. »

L'agent commence à s'éloigner...

« Leon ? »

Il se retourne, Deirdre hésite un peu avant de lui sourire.

« Quand tu reviendra...j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi. Vu que tu connait mon histoire, je voudrais connaître la tienne...Si tu le veux bien.

-...Avec plaisir. Même si ça fait peur ?

- Je n'aurais pas peur...Pas avec toi. »

Leon lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Deirdre le vit disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Cette soirée fut la plus effrayante de sa vie, mais jamais elle n'oublierais la confiance que lui a accordé Leon. Elle se retourne et se dirige d'un pas assuré vers ses deux amis.

Cette nuit, elle eu sa première peur, une « vrai peur ».

Cette nuit, ce ne fut que le début d'un long combat.

Car dans les ténèbres rôdent des prédateur encore plus redoutables.

Car tout n'est pas terminé...

Derrière une tente, un œil observe une jeune femme brune retrouvé ses deux amis qui furent inquiets pour elle ; les voir enlacés tous les trois le fit bouillonner de rage. Il avait perdu cette bataille mais pas la guerre. Comme son rêve était brisé, il se jura de la briser _elle_ aussi...la briser pour toujours...Sa paupière cacha l'iris vert teinté de colère et de vengeance avant de s'évanouir dans les ténèbres...

**THE END ?**

**...**

**La suite dans « Resident Evil : Broken Forever »**

3


End file.
